


昆虫记

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 老不正经生物学家松本润x白捡的新生儿吸血鬼第125号样本认贼作父=童养媳*有人与吸血鬼的二战背景 精苏狂喜不过主要发展都在现代时间线每场肉都是我最爱的恶趣味还没写完 慢慢更哈
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

1

这大概是我接触真正吸血鬼最好的机会了，虽然面前躺着的只是一只死掉的雌性，她身上的奥秘也无时无刻不在吸引着我。研究所里那群一大把年纪的教授没有一个瞧得起我这样的新人，他们净喊我干些搬运设备和清扫水池的边缘杂活，实习这都超过三个月了，一次培养室的门都没让我进过，关于样本采集的研究成果更是无从得知，若不是今天这只短命的吸血鬼被抓来关禁闭没有多久就惨烈地一命呜呼，也轮不到我在这个所有人都去享受悠闲假期的周末夜晚，独自留在所里解剖尸体做标本。

在将手里的银质刀刃插进吸血鬼的腹部之前，我为她稍稍做了一番超度的祷告，她死得有点可怜，听说是无法适应生活环境的突变，外加囚禁引发的极端反抗直接导致死亡，不免叫人同情。我向来都很反对研究所这种手段强硬的密闭式研究，承认吧，种族征服这一套早就过时了，研究所根本不懂如何欣赏吸血鬼的美，也不在乎吸血鬼的死活，然而他们的智力、敏捷度、忠诚、攻击范围，都是远远凌驾于人类之上的存在，多么优雅漂亮的高等生物，用卑鄙的麻醉枪大肆捕捉、被粗鲁的手铐锁链生拉硬拽，简直就是不可原谅的糟践与侮辱。

罢了，反正我也摸不到活的，有只死的能够任我处置多少算是一种聊胜于无的安慰。见到实物的心情比在学校图书馆里对着建模画出来的图片想象要强上好几倍，捧着她再也不会起搏的心脏，这让我感到激动又兴奋。她摸起来真冷，面如死灰，长相标致，体型正常，肌肉纹理清晰，像是一樽精心打造却不会冒烟的冰雕，不知道她还有生命的时候是不是也和现在一样。我的胆子愈发大起来，手也伸得更往里了，等等，这一团是什么，她居然拥有一组完整的输卵管和生殖腔，我以为吸血鬼都是被转化的绝育种，原来他们可以通过自己繁殖后代！我早该猜到这一点的，吸血“鬼”果然不是什么超自然的鬼神，他们和人鱼、狼人之类，都是自然自由生活的胎生动物，仅仅是因为数量稀少，就无端端被妖魔化了而已。

如今我所见的，都是教科书里完全没有教过的内容，如果不是官方故意隐瞒重要信息，那么就是生物界尚未发现吸血鬼种族的真相，无论是那一项事实，都足以使我的肾上腺素疯狂飙升，迫切地想要割破那层蒙在子宫外的肉色薄膜一探究竟。可能是由于我过分激动以致于指尖颤抖，有一瞬间我居然触到了一丝内部血管蠕动的错觉；以防万一，我还是决定先摘下手套，打开回声探测器对她进行一次彻头彻尾的全身扫描，直到我看清监视屏上显示的正在缓慢移动的轮廓，我猝不及防被吓了一跳，无法控制地剧烈后退几步，喉咙不停地滚动吞咽。就在那些粘稠柔软如烂泥的脏肺器官之间，有一个鲜活的小家伙使我惊异地叹息，纵使我极力想要保持作为学者的科学和冷静，依然震惊到整个人瘫坐在地上。掉落的小刀划伤了我的手。

她，不可思议，这个尸体......她怀了孕。杀死她的不是什么极端反抗或者水土不服，而是这个早产儿，她肚子里的小吸血鬼，难道这就是吸血鬼延续至今的繁衍规律吗，以死亡作祭？太神奇了，我入迷地看着他，这只正在亲手撕开子宫内壁向外爬的小吸血鬼，以如此粗暴的方式呼吸到第一口新鲜空气的小吸血鬼。我看着他。


	2. 2

2

离开的路上我走得又快又急，我想我真是鬼迷心窍，竟敢妄图把这只小吸血鬼擅自带回家，甚至刻意向教授们隐瞒了他的存在，汇报一切无恙。抱歉，我实在太渴望近距离地观察吸血鬼了，一只活生生的吸血鬼近在咫尺，没有哪位生物学家可以抵挡得住这种诱惑！他是那么小，那么珍贵，要是把他留在研究所里，二十四小时高强度的野蛮虐待下他一定活不了多长时间，我很可能再也见不到他了。刚出生的小吸血鬼身长不足成人的小臂，为了不引人注意，我把他裹上毛巾小心地藏进双肩包里，仅留一条换气的缝隙，我的二手车还停在地下车库，一口气跑完十七层楼梯弄得我有些喘，我发誓将来一定多加运动，只求今天让我把他安全带回家。

小吸血鬼的生长异于常人，把车开过三个路口后我停在一盏红色的交通信号灯前，不经心地回头瞥了眼副驾驶座上的包，才发现小家伙的体型已经比刚出生时长大了一倍还多，自己把头伸出了拉链口，皱巴巴的五官也逐渐舒展开来，棕红色的瞳仁俨然一副好奇的姿态，不难看出他是在打量车内的陌生空间，和他身边陌生的我。我忽然涌起一阵头皮发麻，脖颈的大动脉处隐隐作痛，毕竟他可是能够把我当作猎物毫不留情杀死的危险角色，随时会因为情绪不稳定而做出不可估量的行为来，农夫与蛇的故事此刻十分具有现实意义，但这并不代表我害怕了，能被预见的危险，常常是我快乐的核心。

人应该具备一些最基本的探索精神，考虑到其中巨大的研究价值，我毫不犹豫地推出拇指，用力挤了挤食指侧上细微的伤口——就是半小时前被小刀划开的那条伤口，特制的银刀只对吸血鬼的皮肤结构伤害极大，对于人类的威胁近似于不小心被锋利的A4纸片划了一道——其实它马上就可以结痂愈合了，可是我的蛮劲又成功让它渗出了几颗不大不小的血珠，希望这点诚意可以吸引那家伙的注意力，并且传达我充分的善意。腥味一丝丝地蔓延开来，贪慕鲜血的本性使他迅猛地抬起脑袋，咽部缓缓发出低沉的嘶嘶声（也许是某种我无法识别的语言和高频声波），试图用鼻子判断食物气息的来源。没错，就是这样，快过来，这里有你想要的东西，我一步步引导着他前进，神经紧绷地说话掩饰着内心的振奋不已，眼前发生的事情既科学、又不科学到了极点，我决定亲自喂养这只小吸血鬼，然后把观察到的细节都详细记录在册以备日后发表，这将是一篇震惊世界的论文，我要狠狠地打那群狗屁不懂的权威派的脸。

一阵熟悉的触感，小吸血鬼先是试探性地轻轻碰了碰我的手背，接着就顺利地含住了流血的手指，与我提前做的心理建设不同，倒是没有预期中强势的物理压迫，他只是把手指当成了奶嘴瓶，急不可耐地吮吸；手指表面的血迹很快就被悉数吃了个干净，他仰起脖子，哀哀地交换，企盼能被给予一饱口福的资格。我心潮翻涌地曲曲手指，尽量温柔地撬开他的上颚，借着微弱的月光检视他的口腔构造，可我还没看到他的悬雍垂长什么样子，那双冰冻的嘴唇又紧随其后地覆盖上来，丝毫不肯停止汲取水分的动作。潮湿的吐息包裹着我的食指，这次他贪婪地咬住了整整两个指关节，饱满的腮部深深地凹陷，本能驱使他费力地吸咬吞吐，穷凶极饿到几乎要把整根手指都吃进肚里。

该怎么形容，有些涩涩的酸胀，还有些被舔舐的舒服，冷血动物柔软的舌苔凉得像只怎么操也操不热的橡胶飞机杯，我知道这样比喻一只野兽是有那么点，猥琐？我当然不会在研究报告里面这么写，但就是这类似口交的动作让我产生了相关的联想，就连他滴滴答答不小心流出嘴角的唾液也很像......好吧我尽量不让我的思维无节制地发散下去，我用空余的左手抽了几张纸巾垫在小吸血鬼的下巴上。

“噢！”

伤口的裂处突然传来一阵毫无征兆的剧痛，我不由得喊出了声，小家伙下嘴的力道猝不及防加重，这绝对不是舌头的硬度能够造成的疼痛，我忘了吸血鬼一族通常都长着两颗用于撕碎敌人喉咙的锐利尖牙，位置大约就在人类退化的虎牙这里，想必是我挤出的区区血珠太少，浅尝即止的解渴无法切实缓解新生儿的索求，反而加剧了它，于是他情不自禁把伤口的裂缝多咬开了些，想要多得一些鲜血给他带来的甜头，于是他情不自禁把伤口的裂缝多咬开了些，想要多尝一些鲜血给他带来的甜头。我被他吓了一跳的同时，小家伙也被我吓了一跳，呜呜地匍匐着伏低背脊松开了口，仿佛是因为方才弄疼了我而愧疚，后缩着离我越挪越远，眼神沮丧地低沉。这可不行，我不能错失亲近他的良机，连忙再次伸手示好，每一根神经都绷直了，“没事没事，我并不是很痛，不用理我，你可以继续。”老天，我在对一只刚出生的吸血鬼说人话，这蠢爆了，人类的婴儿尚且需要十个月左右才能牙牙学语，一岁未满的异族要是能听懂才怪。但事实上，他似乎真的听懂了，还回应了我一句十分常见的标准日本语。

他对我说，Papa。

*为什么小吸血鬼会说日语 之后有解释


	3. 3

3

一夜过去，我的床上多出一个无须休息的裸体男孩，肉眼可见地比我入睡前又长高了许多，我来不及去儿童服饰店买合尺寸的睡衣，只好先在衣橱里找出一件我最小号的棉质T恤替他换上，忍俊不禁地看他把短袖上衣穿成了拖地长裙还不自知地照着镜子欢欣地转圈，嘴里一句一句唤着“Papa、Papa”向我炫耀新装束。

虽然事到如今，我还是不明白他为什么会将我误认作了他的爸爸，也许这就是雏鸟效应，但这不是坏事，至少他接受了我，我也躲过一劫，不必在头顶日夜悬着一把捉摸不透的达摩克利斯之剑，担心某一天会不幸死于他的爪牙之下，我是指，字面意义的爪和牙。正如昨晚我经历过的，尽管他的乳牙还没长全，锋利程度却丝毫不输，足够帮助他轻松咬破人类的表层皮肤；按照他目前的成长速度，不消一个月就能不费吹灰之力插入致密的结缔组织，从而获得四到五升的饱餐一顿。这自然不是我想目睹的结局，他是我的研究对象，要喝也只能喝我的血。

初为人父，前所未有的被肯定感在心底饱胀，我无端端升起一种光荣的责任感来，我得教他，谁是好人，谁是坏人，什么能吃，什么不能吃。这感觉很有趣，当另一个人（或吸血鬼）的所有世界观、是非观、价值观都是你说了算的时候，你就会忍不住想骗骗他，戏弄他，让他快乐地活在你对他编的那些美丽屁话。就像东南亚人驯象的道理，只要主人在幼年给它的小腿绑上一条它挣不开的链子，就算长大后的它有足够的力气可以逃脱，也没那个逃的心思了，而是选择死心塌地地臣服于你，不懂再反抗了。相同的，碰见吸血鬼这样注重家族纽带的种群，告诉他自己是他爸爸，就相当于手握一块免死金牌，趁现在他做错了判断，我巴不得赶紧将错就错全盘认下，好维持这段得来不易的父慈子孝。

刚开始的几星期，小吸血鬼每天都饿得嗷嗷叫，这给我带来了不小的麻烦，采血量过多的副作用简直就要杀了我：头晕目眩，口唇发白，额头狂冒冷汗，手脚抖个不停，随时都要晕倒，虚弱得体力不支，我不得不向研究院请假在家待了足足一个月，真担心自己还没等他进化成完全体就先挂了，然后警察来我家就会发现一具血被吸得精光的可怜干尸，十足的人间惨剧。好在后来他就降低了进食频率，从一周五次到一周三次，我也慢慢习惯了晨起抽血的步骤，插管、压泵、放血、密封、冷藏，无偿献血成了我的家常便饭，这样才能源源不断地为他提供食物来源，免得他被馋虫冲昏头脑、自己跑去街上对着过路行人大开杀戒。我都快被自己感动到了，幼儿园的专职保姆都没我这么尽职尽责。

“嘿，125，”125是我给他起的名字，因为他母亲在研究所的样本编码是第124号，他的编码理所应当往要向后顺移一位，“虽然你的体重还在超标线以下，但你也得学习控制一下食量了，胖了再减肥就来不及了。”

125听见我叫他，两只带尖角的耳朵立刻机灵地从头发丛的两侧竖起，蹬着桌板腾空跳跃几下循声赶来，一落地就大型犬似的乖乖枕在我腿上卖乖，小臂从我腋下环过。说实话，看着一个初中生模样的男性动不动就在自家飞檐走壁的效果还是非常震撼的，他的活动方式闪电般惊人，四肢抓地的四个支点承受着吸血鬼身体的所有重量，这和在电影院里看李小龙的功夫片没什么区别，可是为什么会有生物会爬会跳会飞却不会简简单单地直立行走？

小吸血鬼蜷起膝盖窝成一个球，脑袋深深地缩在臂弯间来回打滚，滚着滚着就蹭到了我的胸口来，透过指缝眯着眼睛偷看我的反应，混合几声含糊不清的闷哼。他又在对我撒娇了，每回我说让他少吃点，或者做些违背他意愿的事情，他就会冲我使出这一招。我记得以前医学院的导师跟我提过，吸血鬼很大概率拥有精神催眠和篡改记忆的超能力，可以操纵人类达到不可告人的邪恶目的，如果125惯用的撒娇就是传说中所谓的“操纵”手段的话，我想这可能确实有用得可恶。

抽完三次血的手臂实在腾不出力气把125从我身上拎起来提走，我咬紧牙关、忍痛拔掉肘部的针筒，把最新鲜的那包血袋递给他，“别想装作听不懂我的意思，上次我说给你加餐的时候，你表现得可积极了。喏，今天的零食。”


	4. 4

4

重新回归研究所的那天，不出所料我又被喊去档案室整理文件了，他们总有干不完的零碎工作可以敷衍我，不过我已经不会再把这些无聊把戏放心上了，货真价实的小吸血鬼眼下就在我家心甘情愿地住着，没准此时此刻还在悠闲自得地嘬着吸管边喝冻饮边看电视节目（125喜欢喝的冻饮就是冰过的血浆加四分之三苏打水，恰到好处的血味和清爽，我试过加柠檬片，很遗憾，他讨厌酸味）。有了他，即使研究所让我提着扫帚拖把去做清道夫都行，我留在这里的意义只是领工资糊口，否则我拿什么钱来养活那只爱咬人的小祖宗。

“你背得全字母表里的二十六个吗，松本润！教授交代了，这些资料都是要按照字母表来分类的，所里谁不知道你英语年年垫底！不懂ABCD的话你可以求我教你！”

正在叫嚣的肌肉佬是和我同批加入研究所的校友，不过我是靠专业考试进来的，他是靠公务员的亲戚花大价钱买通的关系户，超自然生物研究本来就是监管松懈的冷门学科，多一个少一个录取名额都不会有人在意，发生造假的事情也不稀奇。我没工夫和他争论关于成绩的问题，一门英语垫底总比他全部挂科强，档案室入口的地方有个核实身份信息的装置，我淡定地取下工作证对准条形码区扫了扫，伴随一段紫光闪过虹膜，头也不转地直接进了门，空余那人对着空气制造噪音。

躲到门背后，耳根终于清静了，我无可奈何地叹了口气。其实我知道，我不想和肌肉佬争论的主要理由是我想不出话来反驳他，从小我就是别人眼中的怪咖，于我而言吸血鬼就是全部，童年时期我就早早预感到这世上有种与生俱来的刺痛似的欲望，不能拿标尺圆规所量度，也无从追寻它是来源何地，我幻想未来有一天能和吸血鬼见面的瞬间，虽然不是立即就和官能性的愉悦联系在一起，这样的痴迷却长久地俘虏了我。是吸血鬼先俘虏了我，凝视着他的时候，我一刻也不会觉得厌倦无趣，在父母面前是这样，在学校也如是，除了全身心沉醉于吸血鬼的学术研究之外，我对其他学科的兴趣都是零，英语自然也有些疏忽。如果我没猜错，这应该也是教授指定我来搞定这些机密档案的原因：一个由美国人注资建立的机构里，绝大多数的资料都是以英语作为官方语言编纂，只有我这种自己都读不太懂英语的人才不会借机将档案内容泄露出去，可以让管事者放一百个心。

不过我的英语水平也没肌肉佬讲得那么差劲，尤其是生物学方面的专有词汇；肌肉佬就是乐于见缝插针地贬低我而已，最好是在大庭广众下嘲弄我，刻意让我难堪，让我觉得屈辱，用傲慢的劲头来赚取他卑微的自尊心。以前我很容易被类似的挑衅和诋毁左右心情，做事时也满腹牢骚地草草交差了事，却忽略了当一名不起眼小卒的好处；我摇动手柄依次转开标有近两年年份的几个橱柜，柜锁的密码是当日负责人才知道的六小时一更新的随机数串，所以接下来的六个小时，档案室就是我短暂占有的私人乐园，想要随便查阅多少资料都没问题，读不懂就挑能读懂的部分尽量读，说不定运气好还能给125顺回家一份人造血的配方补充一下营养。

125，125，这只来路不明的吸血鬼什么时候成了我三句不离的口头禅，难道我有那么在乎他吗？我没养过宠物，也没谈过恋爱，朋友少之又少，我分不清这样叫人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的“在乎”到底属于哪一种“在乎”，可我明确地知道这种“在乎”在科学研究的范畴显得多余，理应摒弃。然而一想起他，小吸血鬼的笑容便随叫随到地出没在我脑海挥之不去，摆弄书页的动作变得僵硬起来，心口如同被块膨胀的海绵堵住了出路，思绪波动杂乱无章，表面的故作镇定也不能阻止我接二连三萌生奇怪的想法。人人都有专属自己的才能与性格，比如情感就不是我擅长处理的事，我处理得甚至比我以为的还要糟糕。心不在焉间，我手抖地掉下一沓首字母G的牛皮袋，几张图案精密的手稿从夹缝中散落一地，可惜我没心思再看别的吸血鬼了，匆匆瞥了一眼就把它们重新放回原处，强迫自己什么也别多想，认真工作。若是有旁人在场，一定会发现我的表情滑稽又窘迫。


	5. 5

5

相较我的胡思乱想，125的生活就要无忧无虑得多，他的快乐只需要一包可口的血袋就足够了，安稳地待在我给他建立起的乌托邦内，不愁吃穿、依凭本心、原始天然地成长，这是我获取真实实验数据的最理想状态。

初步确定为脊索动物门犬亚科，高智商夜行生物，眼睛惧光却也不是无法在阳光照射下存活，善奔跑，爆发力强，学习能力发达，会适当模仿人类举止，可以理解人类情感，喜寒，认主，黏人（这一点是否适用于所有同类还有待商榷）。我在备忘录里一笔一划写下125的行为轨迹，有别于世上普遍认同的丑陋阴险、触目惊心的传统形象，这才是摘下有色眼镜之后的吸血鬼真实模样；没有什么地狱诅咒，也没有什么蝙蝠古堡，他们不是未开化的野蛮部落，只要人类不妄自尊大地对吸血鬼发动不正当攻击，在保持相互尊重的前提下，我们与他们完全可以做到和平相处。

“Papa！”不知何时，125又一声不吭地跑到了我身后，暧昧不清的低鸣贴着他的胸腔蔓延到我耳根，像摩托车后座的女孩依赖地抱紧前座的人，又像是生怕我会被谁抢走似的，双手牢牢缠住我的腰，下巴搁在我肩膀上亲昵地舔我的脖子，洇湿了睡衣的领口。多嘴一句，最近他刚刚自学了如何走路，乍看下几乎和普通男子无异，虽然身姿不够挺拔，脚步也有些许不稳当的趔趄踉跄，但是有我扶着他，缓慢地散步就肯定没问题了；我见他成天蹲坐在阳台边望着窗外的车水马龙，一副耐不住寂寞的样子，便答应他今天太阳落山就带他去屋外逛逛，因此他欢呼雀跃了好久。如我所料，吸血鬼从来就不可能安于被豢养囚禁，他们对自由的向往是无论多少套枷锁都封锁不了的。

动物界的生物链划分神秘而森严，一路上125其实什么也没做，我却惊异地领略到了他压倒式的王者风范。那些兽，那些虫，游荡的宠物，盘旋的飞鸟，无一不在看见吸血鬼的第一时间奇迹般的安分下来，它们仿佛不约而同感应到了什么恐怖降临的信号，纷纷恭敬无比地呈现出俯首称臣的姿态，佝偻的脊骨被无形的手压弯，惧怕爬满了它的脸，只敢沿着墙根走，更有甚者忌惮到了夹紧尾巴疯狂战栗的程度，屁滚尿流地迎接来自领主的统摄，在巡检中行使下级的注目礼。

黄昏的气压低得像是要把一切色彩都吸进穹顶里去，天边的火烧云鼓噪起一道诡谲的风，土地龟裂沙砾悦动，道路两侧的梧桐树叶也在颤抖，沙沙作响，神话里描述的百鸟朝凤大概也不过如此。秩序确立，不怒自威，这夸张的轰动让我下意识咽了一口唾沫，125却不以为然，他的关注点还聚焦在霓虹灯的花花绿绿和崭新视野的热闹喧嚷，好整以暇地对自己所处的新奇世界充斥着旺盛的求知欲。既然是我把这孩子带回来养大的，那我就对他具备不可推卸的监护人责任，鉴于目前125的身份并不适合公布与众，我打算和他约法三章，“不许在家以外的地方问我拿血喝，不许在别人面前喊我Papa，不许在墙上跳来跳去......”

“那么我可以杀了那个人然后喝她的血吗？”

“什么？”我难以置信自己刚刚听到了什么匪夷所思的问话。

“她闻上去，很香。”125垂涎欲滴地抿抿嘴唇，不偏不倚盯着不远处一位身着长裙的上班族，平坦的喉结倏地突起了一秒，那是狩猎的眼神。毋庸置疑，他享受血腥杀戮的乐趣，来到外面的世界仿佛进入一家畅饮畅食的自助餐厅，各种气息在吸血鬼的嗅觉中都被无限放大了，白种人黄种人黑种人在这里达到了最平等的奇点，作为人的特权不复存在。因为评价一盘食物，好不好吃是唯一标准。

“噢噢噢不行不行，绝对不行，”我一时想不出要怎么向他解释，“她，包括住在这片社区的所有人，你都不能杀，他们......他们是我的朋友，你不会杀死Papa的朋友，对吗？”

“Papa的朋友吗？”125沸腾的杀意顿时消散得无影无踪，眼底暗红色的幽焰褪去，他明朗地裂开嘴冲我笑起来，好像什么都没有发生的天真烂漫：“Papa的朋友就是我的朋友，我是不会伤害朋友的。”


	6. 6

6

生灵于死亡的畏意超乎个体，我永远无法忘怀这场景对我造成的冲击，吸血鬼能够轻松控制自己反复无常的杀意，只是125体内恶魔的开关由我掌控，我们之间系着一条“血脉连结”的纽带。忠诚的力量是不可估量且弥足珍贵的，我时而担心我犯了欺世盗名的罪，时而觉得我就是他的驯兽师，多么感人的宣言，质地比银子还纯正，抠着“父亲”这个字眼，居然让一只骄傲的吸血鬼轻而易举成了人类的盲从，换成是谁都不由得沾沾自喜。

为了检验这份忠诚的可靠度，我又在125身上做了诸多密集型实验，想要窥探他对我服从的界限在哪里，首当其冲就是他最排斥的剪指甲。剪指甲本身没有什么难度，困难的是让他答应我帮他剪，传闻吸血鬼的指甲是他测量气流磁场变动的触觉传感端，也是前掌抓地的必需品，攀登能力和攻击能力的保证，如果有人不自量力想动他的指甲，下场通常非死即伤。于是我在动手前夕，先在卧室点了几盏缓解情绪的香薰蜡烛，又在床上用毛球给125堆出一座柔软的巢穴，希望这些可以缓解他的抗拒心态——他喜欢抓挠毛茸茸的线团玩具，把拉长的线头夹在虎口又搓又捏，白天还总是追着扫地机器人满房间跑，高兴了就会发出响尾蛇的嘶嘶哈气声，犬科习性暴露无遗。

暖烘烘的气氛叫人昏昏欲睡，三十分钟左右过去，125差不多玩累了，精神彻底放松了戒备，眼皮也渐渐变得厚重，耷拉下去。就是现在，我谨慎地牵起小吸血鬼的手，安抚地轻拍他的手背，打消他的疑虑，循序渐进地征求同意：“你的指甲长得真快，就是略微有点长，今天正好有空，Papa帮你把它变漂亮些，怎么样？”

125的眉头浅浅地蹙起，半个脑袋缩进被子底下，应该是在矛盾中犹豫，不一会儿，他不安地扭了扭身体，扑闪着睫毛将惺忪的目光转向我：“Papa不喜欢长的指甲吗。”

我的大脑皮层猛地一跳，这太令人惊喜了，他没有强硬地作出反对，反而耐心地询问我的意见！我能听见自己紧张的心跳声震如擂鼓，频率逼近能量守恒的牛顿摆，架子上的四颗金属球咚咚咚地相互撞击；激动的呼吸鼓胀着要冲破肺部，话都开始语无伦次地打起了结巴：“短、短些更好。”

“那好吧。”他几不可闻地呢喃，懒洋洋的宛如即将冬眠的北极熊，翻过身来以一个更舒适的卧姿面朝坐在床边的我，声带满意地咕噜几下，自始至终都没有从我的掌心收回左手，小拇指还主动翘了起来。

第一次的实验顺利得超乎想象，被信任的感觉美妙得上瘾，我像个恶作剧得逞的小孩欣喜若狂，但事实上那晚我并没有把125的指甲修去几毫米，我想测试的只是他的忠诚，剥夺利爪已经超出我所追求的范围，何况我也不想要一只没了翅膀飞不起来的废蝴蝶，吸血鬼的野性是最不应该被扼杀的东西。说到这个，我很注重野性的培养，平时还会去超市故意买些活鸡活鱼回去给他当作磨牙道具，他却很嫌弃牲畜的血味，杀完就把生肉扔进水池，绝不多碰一口；而他剩下的残渣，正适合做我翌日的午餐便当。我曾经问125，我和他长得不一样，吃的也不一样，各中差异显而易见，他为什么一点也不奇怪。他摇摇头道：“不奇怪啊，母鸡和鸡蛋也不一样，可是Papa说过，鸡蛋是母鸡的孩子。”

经过几次跟踪调查，我寻找到了诓骗125的规律，一般在我下达命令以后，他都会象征性地推脱一番，如果我的意愿表达明确强过他之上，他就不会继续坚持负面意见，尽量积极配合我的所作所为，并且对我说的内容深信不疑。然而有一件事是他极度厌恶的，那就是香菜，我怎么也料不到他对香菜抱有那么大的敌意，只听过西洋宗教理论中有拿大蒜和罂粟种子驱逐吸血鬼的方法，日本也有在立春前夜撒豆辟邪的传统，可是香菜什么时候也有了这种功能？要是研究所的教授得知他们大动干戈制造出来对付吸血鬼的军事武器，威力还不如一株无毒无害的绿色植物，估计要气得七窍流血，头顶生烟。光是想想，我就觉得好笑。

被香菜气味熏得退避三舍的125一脸不满地逃到客厅，高度警惕地注视着我的一举一动；幼稚心作祟，我舀了一勺盖满香菜末的拉面汤底在他面前晃了晃：“真的不吃？尝都不尝？”

他把嘴巴扁成倒拱形，汗毛耸立地和我对峙，换句话说，应该是和那勺香菜汤对立：“Papa先喝！”

我愣了，这回算是搬起石头砸自己的脚，小小的汤勺摆在口边，三倍加量香菜的冲鼻刺激比蘸寿司的芥末酱油还提神醒脑，导致我的胃液都稍稍回涌了一下，难喝是肯定的。骑虎难下，我不想在125上钩前就被他察觉破绽，只好先做示范。我屏住呼吸把汤囫囵吞枣咽了下去，尽量真诚地点头赞赏：“很好喝，真的。”呸，苦的。

125将信将疑，“那，那我，我就喝一口可以吗？”

“好，就一口，一口没关系的。”

125实在太好骗了，他越是这样听话，我就越想欺负欺负他，当然仅限于我，其他人休想。我幸灾乐祸地看他伸出舌尖舔了舔那泛绿的液体，马上哼哧哼哧往外吐起了舌头，眼眶噙着辛辣的生理泪，手忙脚乱地四下搜索可以解辣的饮料，我连忙把提前准备好的糖先塞进他嘴里。某种奇特的温馨在狭小的空间蔓延，在这分外简短的一百天相处里，我们好像真的组成了一个亲密无间的家。


	7. 7

7

九月恰逢赛季，125迷上了橄榄球世界杯的实况转播，今年是日本首次在IRB的竞投中力压群国获得了赛事主办权，电视里好几个频道都在来回放送相关的新闻，有时我在沙发上写学术论文（就是专门交给研究所教授送人情的那种，明明没有一个字不是我写的，发表时的第一作者署名却得标上教授的名字），他就狗爬似的折起双脚跪在一边，左手笔直地撑地，右手一掌按在电视遥控器上，一动不动地全神贯注欣赏比赛，二十二人抢一颗球的游戏把他看得津津有味、乐此不疲，即使他一点橄榄球的裁判规训都不知道。

我猜这应当要归功于美式橄榄球的粗野魅力，火爆的体育竞技，直观的肉体碰撞，暴力的推搡焦灼，还有运动员们被阳光灼晒的小麦肤色和五万观众粗犷浑厚的男性嗓音，积攒的压力得以释放，处处都是荷尔蒙斗志昂扬的肆意挥洒，梦幻如勇猛无敌的力量之神赫拉克勒斯。这是在科技与文明被发明创造之前，就根深蒂固残留在灵魂里的因子，符合吸血鬼赖以生存的弱肉强食成王败寇，难怪125会热衷于此，惺惺作态的现世法在他看来就是装饰在商店橱窗里的塑料假东西，干瘪无聊，球员间拉扯不下的掣肘扭打充分满足了他感官方面的刺激，是活的，热烈的，愤怒的，剖白的，蓬勃的，简单粗暴。

颊面绯红的汗水响应最原始的号召，我意识到这是生命不能排除的一部分，提醒自己记住这种感觉，而我却在前半段的独立修行中将它彻底缺失掉了。电脑屏幕上的字仿佛纷纷放大了一个字号，阴茎，卵巢，乳腺，我的裤子逐渐湿润起来，它从一块平面变成一条立体的圆柱，一条冲出隧道的煤车，粉碎了我的脑子，我没有在哭，它却哭了，亢奋得脱水。125的雷达对我任何细小变动都洞察甚微，哪怕只是呼吸的深浅略重了一点点，他也感觉得到，撒腿就朝我的方向跑过来，前肢攀上沙发缘用额头摩擦我的膝盖，担心地问我怎么回事。我有一丝尴尬，现在他来触碰我的下半身几乎就是火上浇油；我不了解吸血鬼的发情期遵循什么规律，反正125四个月大了还没有发过情，可是人类是没有特定发情期的，也就是说人类随时随地都能被调动性欲。我情不自禁顺着他栗子一般的柔顺头发摸下去，指尖有意无意滑过他的蝴蝶骨，描摹出一道漂亮的弧线，要怪就怪我这段时间把小家伙养得太好了，连我自己都心动得想要占为己有。我思忖了片刻，看来是时候回归我的老本行了，接下来生物学家要给他的“儿子”正式上一节生理健康课，必须言传身教。

“125是不是一直觉得自己太矮了，想要长高得快一点啊。”我弯下腰去解裤带，拉开裤腰往下推，隔着布料都能感到里头那根炽热的东西硬得不行。

“嗯！我想和Papa一样高。”125趴在地上抬头望我，眼睛亮晶晶的，我在他的目光重看见了我自己。通过对方的视线重新认识我和他，他是一块冰，我是一团火，只有他能给我迅速降温。

“舔它。”我岔开腿，手指揉着他的后脑勺嵌进他的头发里，挺起腰把老二直挺挺地竖在他面前，吸和舔的口活应该是吸血鬼无师自通的天赋，“你是怎么舔我手指的，就怎么舔它，舔出来的东西也要吃下去，精液都是蛋白质，蛋白质会帮你长高的。”

于是他单纯地孩子般的欢欣着，撅起屁股张嘴衔住了硕大的龟头，仿佛这是顺理成章的事情，毫无羞耻和难堪的自觉，极尽所能地渴望得到我的奖励。为了不弄伤我的皮肤，他特地收起了锋利的尖牙，还控制了下口的力度，温柔地沿着肉棒周身前前后后舔了一遍，连同顶端吐露的些许浊水也全吃了个干净。他湿润的口腔寒冷又冻人，像深海里漂浮上岸的水母向我展开最珍贵的花心，越涌越多的唾液把它从里到外都润滑得透彻，我宛如刚从热水里被捞出来就又泡进了冰桶，冷热交替的双重体验爽得我一连打了好几个哆嗦。

我确信，125愿意为我做他有能力做的所有事，毕竟他连鸡鸭鱼类的腥味都接纳不了，却没有异议地乖乖吮食我腥臊的精液。可我全然不懂，我是否真的喜欢125，主体的我心情朦胧、复杂、多愁善感、困于内在性，外在却是与之冲突的客体的欲望，客体激进地构成了主体，这是不道德的希求吗，我必须承认性引起的非正当性？爱恋和性欲是怎样完美地结合在一起，交配这一行为表象的实质又究竟是什么，秉持着科研人员的严谨，我马虎不得，我需要足量的数据。我口干舌燥地收缩一下腹部，真希望他能永远做我的小宠物，125依旧卖力十分地侍弄着我，肩部上下运动，被填满的腮帮子挤着两颗晃动的囊袋压出两块腮红似的红印，给他犹存稚气的脸蛋增添了无与伦比的可爱；腿跪得麻了就挪动身体换一个方位，上半身紧贴着我，继续不甘示弱地嘬动，黏黏糊糊的呻吟生动地从牙缝间流泄出来，这简直是我听过最动听的声音，我的耳朵就是为了这一瞬而生。

既然他把爱交付到无条件的绝对忠诚上，我便把爱落实到看得见摸得着的两片嘴唇上，这份抽象化的模糊情感包含能够骚动我弱点的东西，好比小吸血鬼吊仰着脖子一下一下蹭我的大腿内测，激扬的血液直往我的脑门蹿涌。我用双腿将他夹在我的可控范围之间，快活地将寄存已久的热情一口气喷射进小家伙的口腔，看他把嘴里的液体都吞下肚子了，一秒也不想耽搁就心急如焚地吻住了他。恐怕这世界上只有我敢冒着性命危险去亲吻一个吸血鬼，也只有我能亲吻他，他的嘴唇软得像煮过头的意大利面，牙齿却挟着我的舌头吮咬，呼吸的血味足以将我溺亡，无法辨别是他在吸我的血还是我在吸他的，没淌干的白色汁液一路星星点点洒在他黑色的T恤上。欸，我得带他去买新衣服了。


	8. 8

8

精液当然不会帮助125长高，他的胴围腰围胸围是我一眼就能测量出来的，他离标尺上的170刻度总是差了那么一小截，买衣服的尺寸介于童装区和成人区。来到商场，我兴致勃勃给他挑了许多色彩艳丽的时髦搭配，有件事情我没跟小家伙说，我小时候偷偷幻想过，要是我今后结婚生子，就一定要生个女儿，把她当作公主一样打扮得漂漂亮亮，现在好不容易白捡了一个小孩，不好好利用一下来一偿所愿就太浪费了。不过125并不领情，试完几家店后他都满脸认真地给予否定，用能攥死小鸟的力气死死抓着来时穿着的那件旧T恤不肯撒手，着急地嚷嚷“就要这个”；我花了各种方式说服他放弃，最终都拗不过他，只好哭笑不得地买了五件款式相同的T恤回家，他才心满意足地停止了别扭。

莫非黑色是吸血鬼的偏好？再者他们对色彩本就不太敏感？我惊觉自己又发现了一条吸血鬼的秘密，急于收集更多证据以证实我的猜测，深陷其中无法自拔，直到隔了数天，我突然反应过来，“你喜欢这种没有装饰的口袋T恤，是因为这是我给你穿的第一件衣服吧？”

125抱着枕头甜甜地点头。其实吸血鬼的心思根本就不复杂，是人把它们想得太复杂。

总而言之，我很高兴，这种高兴洋溢的状态出奇地维持了将近一星期，就连研究所的同事也看出了端倪，我的改变林林总总，生活是做加法。吃过午饭，我拿着硬币去会议室门外的自动售货机买小豆汤，又撞见肌肉男在那儿讥笑一个戴眼镜的瘦弱男生，我们都管那人叫“四眼仔”，他在我来研究所的时候他就已经在这工作了，和我交集很少，头衔比我高两个等级，还是没能逃过被这无赖冷嘲热讽的命运。虽然我不是那种爱多管闲事的性格，但可能是心情好的缘故，今天我格外想让肌肉佬吃点教训；我装作看不见他，踢着鞋跟走过去狠狠踩了他一脚，听到他气急败坏地尖叫起来，又若无其事地把手里的小豆汤泼了一半到他身上，在他发难前抢先一步违心地道了歉，把他气得够呛。我明白这很小学生，然而我有我的道理，生物研究讲究对症下药，那么教训小学生自然是要用小学生的办法了。

总算出了口恶气，我心情舒畅地耸耸肩，准备再买一罐带回休息室喝的汤，有些奇怪的是，四眼仔却没有离开，靠着自动售货机不停地抠右手的指甲盖，蜷着的手指一点点伸直，再一点点弯曲，神情说不出的焦灼。我困惑地指了指货架，“......你是要买什么吗，我可以帮你一起买了，我请客。”

“不，我......我，”他的手臂颤得可怕，冷汗流到太阳穴，失魂落魄地把我拉到一边，“我，你听我说，我有很重要很重要的话要跟你说，你是个好人，你刚才还帮我解了围，我不想你——”

“原来你在这！快来，大家都在等你呢，别耽误了正事！”

我听得正懵，一个头发花白的教授忽然从走廊那头走过来，不由分说将他拉走了，我连忙低头问候了声“日安”，却瞥见四眼仔沉默地现出一丝无力的绝望，失去血色的脸庞像虐疾患者一样瑟瑟抖动。当时我只以为这是什么不值一提的小插曲，真相离我一步之遥，我却轻易地让它狡猾溜走了，如果我能再多留心一点，如果我能再多问他几句，如果我没有放任他孤独无助地走向深渊，他就不会死，至少不会这么早死。

那是我在研究所见到四眼仔的最后一面，也是我与他交谈的唯一一次，自那以后，他就像凭空消失了似的，没人提起他，没人关心他，也没人知道他去了哪里，我有预感他不会出现了。周五快下班的时候我看见有人坐专用电梯往停尸间送裹尸袋，可是我不记得最近所里有新来的吸血鬼，便好奇地跟了上去，等大家全都走了赶紧溜进房里一探究竟。我难以相信摆在眼前的事实，躺在塑胶布里的竟然就是四眼仔的尸体，他背部和胸腔的皮肤都被残忍地大面具撕毁，颌骨敲碎了，眼球也少了一只，与其说是有人在谋杀时虐待了他，更像是丧尸片里来不及逃跑的遇难者，试问谁会做出这样的事情？！

震惊的当口，我发现这次的裹尸袋和平常使用的颜色不同，拉链的底部隐约印有GMH的英语字样，恍惚使我想起我在什么地方见过类似的缩写。是那封牛皮纸，档案室的那几张稿子！原来如此，怪不得四眼仔那天急切地想要告诉我些什么，他一定是因为获悉了有关GMH的秘密所以才被杀人灭口，我被我颠覆性的想法吓得头皮发麻，不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，飞也似地逃回了家。


	9. 9

9

一定是出了什么事情，四眼仔的死状和他没说完的话无法从我脑海中抹去，这间已经成立了半个世纪的研究所绝对没有看上去的那么简单——虽然它看上去也并不简单——也许我心中早就隐约对所里的古怪行径有所怀疑，却不愿意深入思考，我想起陈列室里那124具泡在缸中的吸血鬼标本，那么长的时间，足够的资金和后台支持，124个吸血鬼，雌雄老少都有，如果这个地方只是致力于研究超自然生物的话，不可能一点研究进展都没有，还不愿意让新人参与核心小组、也不愿意和外界共享实验计划......只有一个解释，他们根本就没在研究他们宣称的，而是另有所图，他们精心谋划建立了这个遍布谎言的骗局，大家都是骗局的一部分，教授们是，我也是。

别管闲事！我再一次在心里默念着警告自己，强烈的不安充斥我的胸腔，什么GMH，什么真相，让它去吧，都不要管！我后悔了，那天看见四眼仔被欺负的时候我就不应该多管闲事，知道的越多就越容易惹祸上身，要是我是一个人也就罢了，可是我现在还有125，他需要我，我不能去冒险，更不能像四眼仔那样死得不明不白。趟这浑水根本就有害无益，就算我把研究所的秘密全调查清楚了又能怎么样，难道要去揭发他们杀了人吗，就凭我，和一只幼年得不能更幼年的小吸血鬼？简直是无稽之谈，自找麻烦！

“你怎么还在写论文，没收到通知吗，格鲁尼亚来人了，美国那边有位子空了出来，这几天就要商量着把谁调过去顶替。”肌肉佬门也不敲就不请自来地闯了进屋，和他呆在同一个办公室里真是烦人透顶。他把鞋子一蹬，双脚粗鄙地翘上电脑桌面，说话方式一如既往地愚蠢自大，不过现在我竟然有点羡慕起他的无知了，“你嘛，就别指望了，他们肯定不会被选中你的，要去也是我去。”

“那就提前祝你好运被选上吧。”我跟他没有什么可多说，心神不宁地随口回了他一句，便双击鼠标重启了处于待机状态的黑屏，全选删除掉发呆时在word文档里不小心敲下的十几行不成词的片假名乱码，埋头打我的字。随便美国人想带谁离开都行，这都与我无关，反正我不会走。别管闲事，别管闲事，尽量去想一些无关紧要的东西，捂紧耳朵，让好奇心在最安全的地方终结，停止担心后果。

“那当然了！”肌肉佬手臂鼓起的肌肉炫耀地动了动，皮肤黑得发油，“你看见他们拿来的新家伙了吗，我看你这身板，搬都搬不动，还怎么拿着它去抓吸血鬼！”

“什么新家伙？以前不是一直都用麻醉弹的吗？”我的耳朵捕捉到关键词，新家伙就是武器的意思。尽管我已经极大程度地压抑了我的求知欲，倘若他们又想使出什么不讲道德的残暴手段对付吸血鬼，那就另当别论了。

“麻醉弹的威力太弱了，最强的药也要打好几发才能让那些牲畜睡一小会儿，这次的电击枪就厉害多了，最高能够放出三十秒九百万伏的电压。”

九百万伏？四万伏的瞬时脉冲就可以电晕一个成年人，什么野兽抵得住九百万伏的持续电压！我大惊失色：“你们疯了吗！这是违法的！”

肌肉佬满不在乎：“怕什么，研究所向来都有政府颁发的许可证。喂我没说完呢，你要去哪儿！”

“去看看他们到底想做什么！”我懒得跟他解释，遏制不住冲动，合上电脑就冲下了楼，情绪激动得喉咙发颤。这何止是抓捕，分明是屠杀！退一千步来说，就算吸血鬼的体质异于常人，没那么容易致死，这样惨无人道的电击也残忍得可怕，我真搞不懂，吸血鬼完全没有恶意攻击过人类，他们何必要做到这种程度？我奔到大厅，果然看见几个面生的高个子美国人正在展示他们“伟大”的发明，那机器拖着一条长长的尾巴直通变压箱，他们甚至带来了一头鹿作为演示道具。前一秒，金发碧眼的男子还在手持草料喂食着它，后一秒他的右手挥动下达指令，一道蓝色的激光划过，我瞠目结舌地目睹那只活蹦乱跳的小兽痛苦地嘶鸣着倒在地上口吐白沫地抽搐，没有神采的瞳孔空洞地呆望着天空，挣扎了一会儿就再也不动弹了。

周围的学者们都在鼓掌叫好，笑声掌声淹没死亡的喘息，宛如刚刚欣赏完了一场声情并茂的精彩音乐剧，唯独我不知道自己要如何面对面前的场景，失魂落魄地一个劲往后退，腿脚不受控地发软。天旋地转的耳鸣吞噬了我的听力，外界的声音都消失了，只剩下那声凄厉的死前绝响，呼喊着，求救着，我本可以阻止他们，却没来得及这么做。没有人会理解我的感受，亦如我不能理解他们在为了什么欢呼，那鹿的眼睛很像125，圆亮而澄明，我几乎可以预见最坏的未来，躺在那里的仿佛就是我的125，痉挛地在濒死边缘挣扎，得不到帮助。之后呢，他们又会对失去反抗力的125做什么？拔掉他引以为傲的牙齿，磨平他赖以生存的指甲，在他的嘴上戴上口枷，像处理垃圾堆的烂泥一样对待他，消磨他的意志力直到他忘记捕猎的方法，沦为真正的废物；把他锁在站都站不直的狭小笼子里迫使他身体萎缩地畸形，将食物丢在喂狗的碗里让他屈辱地舔着吃，只给他喝他不爱喝的动物血，不听从命令就电击到他条件反射地恐惧，遍体都是横七竖八被锐器割裂的伤口，活得人不人鬼不鬼，疯疯癫癫好似一缕即将燃灭的蜡烛。我不敢再想下去，当时我把125抱出研究所就是不甘心把他留在这又臭又脏的鬼地方受折磨，都到了如今这一步，我宁愿就此失去所有吸血鬼的研究机会，也不容许这种惨事发生。

思绪混乱中，我的后背猛地撞到一件整洁平整的白大褂身上，看着是张年轻的亚洲面孔。身侧立刻有一位美国人对他敬了个军礼：“Lieutenant！”我在电视剧里听过这个词，是少尉还是中尉之类的，我不禁怔了怔，亚洲人居然有美国军衔？

被称作少尉的人抬手示意美国人毕礼，“在研究所不要这么叫我，叫我博士就好。”他看了看我，又用日语补充道：“成宫博士。”

我迟疑了片刻：“你是日本人还是？”

“我的母亲是日本人，父亲是美国陆军中将，所以准确来说，我是美籍日裔，目前任职于格鲁尼亚的卢加尔生物研究所，和你是同行。”他的目光像条毒蛇，声色俱厉地在我身上移动，看得我很不舒服，“你身上有股吸血鬼的味道。”

丝丝寒意渗入我的骨髓，我提紧呼吸，嗓子像被鱼刺卡住不敢回答，开什么玩笑，他闻得出125的味道？这让我怎么解释，研究所的人都知道我连关押吸血鬼的实验室都没进过！正当我苦思冥想时，成宫倒忽然笑了起来：“这很好，我们那的人身上都有这味道。我很看好你，你会是我的好帮手，你叫什么名字？”

“我......”

成宫拍拍我的肩膀：“看来你有点紧张。没关系，去档案室把你们的资料都拿来，我很快就会知道你的名字了。”

该死！为什么偏偏要在我下定决心安安分分不去掺和的时候把我牵扯进来？我不能让他知道我是谁，我应该留在日本当个“没用”的透明人，引起注意就完蛋了，一旦让我跟这群人去美国就更糟糕，我又不能带着125搭飞机，更不能放任他独自生活，他太小了，不用多久就会被发现然后活捉的。但是现在他已经盯上了我，要想查到我的所有身份信息都是迟早的事，计划赶不上变化，既然我隐藏不下去了，那我总得为125做点什么，知己知彼也好过坐以待毙，实在不行就趁早和我的小吸血鬼一起远走高飞。

档案，对，档案室，那里有我想知道的大部分事情，密码，六个小时，我得想办法拖到晚上才行，研究所的保全系统只有在晚上才会稍微松懈一些。幸好成宫没有限制我去取档案的时间，于是我故意在下班前的最后一小时才申请了档案室的开启，这就意味着我手上的密码有效期能维持到今夜零点，足够我折返回去把那份记载GMH的资料给偷出来影印一份附件再放回原处。


	10. 10

10

九点多，陪小家伙玩过几轮他喜欢的抓捕游戏（简单形容就是躲猫猫+在地上打滚，这可以锻炼他扑倒猎物的本领，顺便过把捕猎的瘾，我觉得自己真是越来越像是在养狗了），我告诉125我要临时外出一下，他对这个消息显然报以了十二万分的不满意，鼓起嘴巴把血袋吸得啧啧响，表情也绷得紧紧的，眉毛和眼睛都皱到一块儿，我的心头一软，差点就真的舍不得丢下他一个人在家里了，好吧，是一只鬼。为了早去早回，临走前我不得不安抚了他好一阵子，他委委屈屈扒着门框翘首以盼的样子好像我这是要去前线英勇赴死，这种人鬼情未了的戏份快要把我逗得忘记正题了，拜托，严肃，松本润你得严肃点了，接下来的棘手事情可确实不是闹着玩的。

以防档案外泄，档案室里不能带入任何电子设备，这是规定，我必须遵守，几双眼睛睽睽之下，我拿出口袋里的手机手表那些放进安检门外的箱内，身无一物地进了屋。关上门，我如释重负地松了一口气，可喜的是夜班的保全人数如我所料减少了三分之二，一路上我只看见屈指可数的三两个日本人，安检门旁坐着的工作人员也只是粗略地走程序看了一眼我的工作证，接人待物也算客气，没有上来亲手搜身就放我通过了，这大大提高了我的成功几率。

自己整理的资料，翻找起来格外得心应手，没一会儿功夫我就轻车熟路地在一众文件夹里找到了那封贴了GMH标签的牛皮纸袋，里面装的几张手稿也都还在。之前我没认真看过它们，现在握到手里才发现它们都是年代久远的历史残留物件，笔迹褪色模糊，纸面卷曲泛黄，仔细看来其中有一张的右下角还破损了一小块，这得是多久以前的老古董啊；手稿上主要是几幅设计图，文字不多，都是我看不懂的外国话，画的似乎是什么仪器的内部构造或功能说明书，详细内容得等我回家查着字典再慢慢看才能读明白了。东西到手，不宜久留，我伤脑筋地在档案室里左顾右盼想了想，并没有找到什么能够掩饰的物件，只好把牛皮纸袋卷起来藏进外套风衣里，死也不松开胳肢窝地夹着。我边强装镇定往外走，边无可奈何地回想自己堂堂一个生物学家怎么就沦落到了偷鸡摸狗的份上，这样上不得台面的事这辈子我也就做过两次，竟然都是为了125，要是放在古代，此等大恩，不以身相许可偿还不清。

快到底楼的地方，一个巡逻的警卫叫停了我，挥着手棍指指点点，“你是哪个教授底下的人，这么晚了还来所里？”

“不好意思不好意思，我笨手笨脚地落了东西在所里，就这一次，麻烦通融一下。”离门口仅仅一步之遥，我可不想晚节不保，连忙赔笑着摸摸鼻子，避免和那个人对上视线，汗都流到了耳朵根。

警卫的语气莫名带着无法消融的傲慢，禁止我在他眼皮子底下玩花招。“谁让你来的？”

“还能是谁，美国人呗。”我的手臂以一种极不适的乏力姿势勉强维持了一路，本就酸得不行，这再被他一问，紧张地一松，我都能感到牛皮纸袋沿着我的胳膊向下滑落了好长一截，不出半分钟必定要露马脚。我索性把袋子从衣服里拿了出来，鼓足底气试图用成宫的名义蒙混过关，“我这不是怕遗漏了成宫博士要求的重要名册嘛，得尽快给他送过去。你知道的，美国人，惹不起。”

“什么名册，拿过来看看。”

“这，很机密的，没有博士的授意，我不能给你看。”

“我叫你把名册拿过来给我，你听不懂吗！”越小的权力越是要霸着不肯放，男人举起手棍直抵我的心脏，用力的程度由痒到痛，嚣张得就差没有把我戳出一个洞了。完了完了，这情况下我的计划行不通，任谁看了都知道袋子里装的不是名册，赌都没得赌，怎么办，我不会就这么死在这里吧，我还没把125养大成年呢，我还没参透吸血鬼的身世来源，我还没正儿八经操过125一回呢......天，都说人在生死关头会看见自己最放不下的毕生所求，如果这是真的，那么我的终极愿望也太胆大露骨了，自己都死到临头了还净想着这些床榻之事活春宫。

突然一声玻璃迸裂的尖锐声音震彻屋瓦，有什么东西猎豹一般疾咆哮着速穿透窗户跃进来，一把将我跟前的警卫撂倒在地，一只沾血的手覆上另一只，瞄准人类爆凸跳动的颈动脉咔嚓一扭干净利落，不留给他任何呼救的机会，轻而易举就把对方的头颅拧了下来，剩下半截身体的大腿还在血泊中经由残余的神经电信号驱使进行无意义的逃跑肌肉运动，像条砧板上的死鱼祈求不可能的生机。破坏与再生的烟尘散去，一片腥燥的狼藉中逐渐现出一副修长轮廓，甩了甩被鲜血濡湿的脑袋迎着半明半暗的光线向我逼袭过来，嗜血如红月的眼睛不偏不倚注视着我；很奇怪，这种时候我应该怕得落荒而逃才对，可那家伙的身影却让我觉得熟悉，想要亲近，在我眼中他仿佛不是叫人不寒而栗的怪物恶鬼，而是化身为兽的狂热。我遁入他的光晕，心情悸动难平，探询地伸出右手，刚想开口唤他，却看见他正背后有人颤颤巍巍想要开启那台高压电机装置发动偷袭，下意识拼尽力气把他拽进臂弯护在身下，这一滚就在背上滚了一地碎玻璃，片片扎进肉里疼得我头晕目眩直哆嗦。

什么高压也没发射出来，估计那人只是一个受了惊吓的普通保全，根本不会操作美国人的机器，伴随电线短路走火的滋滋霹雳声和研究所的警报拉响，所有供电设施都停运了，天顶的灯管和监控摄像头一连炸了好几个，这也让我彻底看清了正在为我而战的闯入者的长相。保全的低级失误空出一个可乘之机，我的受伤也加剧了愤怒的杀戮，杀红了眼的小家伙浑身浴血再没有什么顾忌，挣脱我的拥抱笔直冲了出去，利如镰刀的牙关招招致命，双爪钳住脖子以上的部分把人整个提起来，破碎的骨头在他口中被咬得咯咯作响。涌入的狂风为他辟开道路，将魂魄都吹离散，散乱铺开的黑发像一朵流云的烟花，却是邀请亡灵迈向炼狱淬火的指路灯，飞溅的血星是上面点缀的樱，需要一次残酷的火和焚烧，给人生划上完美的休止符。不过浮光掠影的须臾，可见之处已经没有活口。

鼎沸却无人应答的警报声仍在继续，滑腻的血淌成温热的汪洋，整座研究所宛如一艘在百慕大漂流百年的幽灵船，除了死亡，别无他物。我蜷缩在原地，被伤口的疼痛牵制得动弹不得，多挪动一厘米都是翻江倒海的难以承受，眼冒金星；迷迷糊糊的，我感觉125又回到了我身边，鼻梁依偎着我的嘴唇小心地亲吻舔舐，钻进我的怀中小心翼翼地蹭动摩挲我的肩头，有条不紊地把舔舐范围扩大到后背的伤处，怎么也舔不够似的。舒缓的清凉细细浸入我的每一道裂纹，他的低温舌头具有极佳的镇痛效果，不，不止是这样，他是在用唾液治愈我的创伤！潮湿温柔的气息发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声，痛楚减轻许多，我渐渐重得了些活动力，至少能够靠自己从地上坐了起来，虽然脚下还有些虚晃的飘飘然踩不实，手上撕裂的表皮却完全愈合翻新了一遍，基本都已经被抚平干净了。

可能是125从来没有这样细致地舔过我的全身（身体感官告诉我的大脑，它们把这视作一种抚慰与勾引），也可能是死后余生带来的侥幸与快感，我也说不清自己是怎么想的，顷刻间暴劣地欺身把小家伙掀翻过去，压住他的腕骨骑上他的腰窝，趴在他的背上拔掉他的内裤，将他腿间的缝隙扯开一把三角尺的角度，俯身于他上方急风暴雨地落力亲吻，仿佛今天就是世界末日。125的身体由内而外地湿润起来，我扶稳他的屁股弯腰去舔那条吸引着我的股沟，将舌头的一端完全挤了进去，浓烈的情欲前所未有地刺激着我，疯狂跳动的脉搏此刻听起来无比清晰，大概现在我看起来更像一只欲求不满的发了疯的野兽，尤其是在这样血气未散的死人堆里做爱，我的阴茎蓄势待发涨得生疼，没有一次试过这么兴奋。我想战争和性爱本来就没有什么不同，用力量和肉体去征服彼此，用体液和气味去划分领地，成宫说我身上有吸血鬼的味道，那吸血鬼的身上会有我的味道吗？我们明明互为圈属，断骨连筋，我是他和外界唯一的联系。

吸血鬼的身体似乎总能被开发出无限潜能，就像我曾经做过的无数实验一样，面对我没教过他的未知亲密动作，125很快接纳了我的行为并且掌握了些许要领门道渐入佳境，翘起臀部自主地收缩，水光盈盈的肉壁好似一颗肥厚的牡蛎，吐着骚水一翕一张挑逗我的舌头，皮肤泛起一层淡薄的绯红，腰肢软如绒布，我都要怀疑他上辈子是不是就经常被人摁在床上猛干所以这辈子才动得那么熟练。嘴巴的前戏玩得差不多了，我的喉咙干涩沙哑的厉害，舌尖恋恋不舍地滑出那条冷甜的甬道，单手提起急不可耐的性器就撞进他屁股里；没有准备的顶入可把我的小家伙吓坏了，125沾着血污的脸骤然一紧，睫毛被汗打湿，屈于情欲的眸子泪眼汪汪的，圆润如雪的香肩躁动不安地摇晃，小小的手指挥打抓捏，非要握住了我的手才放心。

“Papa，Papa......”

随着125留在我背上的唾液不断发挥自愈因子的作用，我的体力恢复了不少，抽送幅度也愈发加大了，依次碾过入口到出口的各个凸痕，光是后入他就高潮了好几次，从他捏我手心的力度我就可以辨别他酥麻愉悦的程度。125忘情地错错落落喊着我的名字，气若游丝地呻吟间夹带了些吸血鬼语言的脉冲声波，空灵地在诺大的无人空间回荡；那些原先掉在地上砸碎了外壳的灯泡像是受到磁场瞬间改变的影响，奇异地产生电磁感应闪烁发亮起来，将我俩置身星际银河的飘渺光点之中，头顶梦幻的灰蓝穹庐分不清是昼是夜。超现实的氛围给现实平添一份诗意来，我意乱神迷地欣赏着身下赤条条的小家伙，幻想自己是什么中世纪的波罗的海骑士，胯下的昂扬就是我的武器，白蜡树的木楔起伏地插入小吸血鬼的身体，把他钉在十字架上永世为奴为仆，形成一种十分亵渎的神圣感。

没有亲眼见过的人不会相信，吸血鬼实际上是这样乖善护主的生物。书上讲，这是一个疯狂的、不合理的、恐怖的世界，有布满尖刺的深坑，有锋利致命的铁夹，有充满恶意的人心。乌鸦对天惨嚎，枯枝蜿蜒折转刺向天空，苍蝇在尸体上大快朵颐，蜘蛛露出锋利的节肢，就连支持着你的重力也会随时背叛你。我们信仰的真谛都散落在绝妙的陷阱里；在黑色乌鸦的区域，洁白的羽毛都可以是罪名。可是吸血鬼不会背叛，我知道我的125永远不会背叛我，我终于发现，我唯一不可或缺的的东西是125，从我迎接他的那一刻开始，我就不可能再回归风平浪静的生活。我不管研究所在计划什么事情，又或者他们想从吸血鬼身上得到什么，我不会让他们碰125一根指头，不惜一切代价。至于我的出路，自此我全都不在乎了。


	11. 11

11

血干涸了有股难闻的铁锈味，我站在浴缸中央打开莲蓬头，忍痛把手腕上结痂的疙瘩扯开，四十度的水滴扣成倾盆大雨冲去一身秽渍，心情一下子就清爽了许多。125嗅着血味踱过来，吸血鬼不耐高温，热水一淋就左右闪躲着跳上我的背，小小的下巴和软嘟嘟的嘴唇贴在我脸庞，好像只要在我的依赖之内就是他拥有庇护的安全区，听见我的心跳就能安稳。这样无实的牵挂不晓得还能继续多久，一股幸福感油然而生，是我所有固执和勇气的源泉。我不记得一小时前自己是如何从研究所里完好无恙逃出来的，也不记得自己是本着怎样的心态面对七零八碎的尸块依然保持淡定，说不定此刻已经有人报警了，过几日我就会成为报纸头条的通缉犯，但这都无所谓，我只知道我不能以这副满身疮痍的骇人形象带着125一起露宿街头、加速他的暴露，除了回家，我无处可归，剩余的事情明天再说。

放完一缸冷水，调节好温度，我坐在浴缸边指指水面，示意轮到他去洗了，小家伙腾的从我肩膀跳进池子溅起夸张的水花，大片液体倏地从浴缸边缘满溢，我这才擦干身体就又被他甩湿了，刚想批评他几句就看见他龇起两枚细尖晶亮的利齿，仓鼠似的咪缠着一双咕漉漉的眼睛向我讨饶，我便对他严厉不起来了，没好气地任他调皮。给吸血鬼是个需要耐心的工作，他身躯小巧灵活，仿佛是融化了再挤出来的，时不时就要动来动去地捉弄人，替125慢条斯理用毛巾清理干净全身，我已是汗流浃背，索性也进了凉水池从头再洗一遍。有些拥挤的单人浴缸里，我的胸口是他最好的靠垫，这姿势正适合我给他刷牙，他今晚可是吃了一大堆不干不净的东西，不好好刷刷不行。

吸血鬼刷牙尤其费牙膏，他的平均消耗速度是我的两倍还多，啫喱摩擦泡沫的沙沙声透着欢快的气氛，我尽量轻柔地掰开他的口腔把套在指尖的刷头塞进去，他怕痒地咯咯咯笑，口水流了我一手。邋遢的小家伙，要是没了我你可怎么办啊，我在心里说道。说实话很难想象，125是我的，他全心全意只属于我一个人，我也全心全意只想抓紧他在我怀抱，他的气息犹如游鱼浮动在我身前，将弱点和死穴都无保留地暴露给我，我不由自主低头亲他，额头，眉心，鼻翼，人中，意犹未尽用舌头替他清洁乳牙，浴室版本的蜘蛛侠之吻。昆虫靠月光辨别方向，而我朝着有他的方向飞行，后来我们又在水里做了两次，水纹的波形绽开花心的纹路，我把他身体的一分一毫皱褶凹陷都牢牢刻进了大脑。

晚上我做了个莫名其妙、没头没尾的梦。

我的休息质量一贯相当好，极少发梦，想必是今天实在折腾累了，让这个梦寻到了缝隙钻进我的睡眠，像一双泥泞的大手向我摊开，将我拽入一片炮火连天的冰雪世纪。我环顾四周，疏落分散的白色斑点，毫无头绪这是在哪，身侧是无边无际的针叶松和别的什么树，推测是冷杉或云杉，脚下是冻得一动不动的河川和灰黑嶙峋的岩石，天空中有什么嗡嗡地划过，喷射的气流轨道像一条深深的伤痕。阴森的凌晨是亮如白昼的极夜，耳边除了发动机的轰隆声以外还能听到一些野猪野狼的吠叫，我确信这故事的主人公一定不是我，日本境内哪有这样的地方，就算是十二月北海道的札幌，也不可能又是雪山又是森林，这必然是气压更低、纬度更高的寒带和亚寒带地区。

苍白的时间漠然地流逝，零下的温度给梦添了几笔肃穆的颜色，不知怎么背后响了两下枪声，惊扰起飞鸟一群和陨殁的星，我的视野画面顿时有了变化，我开始飞快往前奔跑，头戴的羊毛帽子被风吹倒灌地膨起，呼出的二氧化碳宛如冬日热茶壶嘴里冒出的蒸汽瞬间消散。月亮与太阳同时高悬于云端，有人形生物的影子垂直投落在溪流的冰面上，寸步不离地紧紧跟随着我在枝杈上腾空跳跃，但不像是追逐，而是在守护，不舍离弃。附近的躁动来自于危险的回声，我意识到真正追我的是方才开枪的士兵，轻轻落落的脚步在颤抖的大地上响着，军靴踏在积雪上发出咯吱咯吱要杀人的动静，急匆匆的训练有素，比催命符更可怕。军用手电筒的探照灯在我和那生物的身上划来划去，我想我们应该都是要被捉拿的目标，共享同一份危难；出于某种原因，我急于驱逐那生物离开，无师自通地说着另一陌生国度的卷舌音，心急如焚地赶那家伙离开，脑中仿佛是有翻译机，自动把梦中的所有对话变成了我能理解的意思：“走，快走！永远不要回来！”

“以利亚，以利亚......”

劲风裹挟碎冰与沙砾，呼啸着刮在他脸上，未能形成清晰的伤口形状就已愈合不见。雪光反射下的表情显得格外苍白，他神态悲戚地转身看我，用我没听过的低沉嗓音呼唤我，艰难地学习人类的语言，偶尔吞掉几个字母发音，如同婴儿的呓语扑朔迷离。黑暗中那对深色的瞳孔含着异乎寻常的苦涩，执意不愿放慢步伐，我明白他是在以此对我表达抗议，拒绝服从，却莫名感到无从解释的心如刀绞，皮肤的毛孔被汗张开，胸口的空洞压迫得人近乎窒息。梦中的我分明不想赶走那生物，他们的守护是双向的，为什么要一而再再而三地口是心非？还有，以利亚不是我的名字，那生物为什么叫我以利亚，那生物自己又是谁？还是说，在且只在这个梦境中，我的名字叫以利亚？

飘落的尘土分扬飞舞，同一张脸换了空间、地点，我看着悲痛欲绝的我自己出现在这个不该有我的剧情里，万般不愿地目送那生物三米一回头地流连忘返，逐渐隐匿去旷日持久的大雪里，退后进烟雾笼罩的灰霾里，于是道路从我脚下消失，我从沉睡中猛地哭醒过来，一头雾水地摸着眼角的点点泪迹，怅然若失像坠入了深渊，无暇思及惊愕，耳垂跟着发烫。即使冷静下来细数场景回想，这样身临其境般的感觉也深刻到无法磨灭，真实得痛彻心扉。这，什么情况，过去一直去，未来一直来，这徒有结局的故事刻意隐去了来龙去脉，是想告诉我什么？

“谁？”拂晓的曙光下，我似乎看见卧室窗外一个模糊的黑色魅影转瞬即逝，“125是你吗？天还没亮，别出去乱跑，快回来。”

“叫我？”小吸血鬼乖巧地从正门推开一条间隙溜了进来，掀开被子跳进我的被窝在我身上动个不停，蜷曲的鬓发凑近我的脸颊，绵绵舒展的眉毛丝毫不为外界的事物所苦恼：“Papa，我在这儿呢。”

是我看错了么，微亮的晨曦中只落下我的独处孤影，露深寂然无声，这一晚上发生的事情也太荒唐，我的思维彻底混乱了，百思不得其解如丝般迷惘。诸多因素，我不想把情绪传染给小家伙，安抚地摸摸125的头毛告诉他放心，把被褥掖到他胳膊下让他枕着我躺舒服些，轻轻扶住他摇晃。困顿的睡意很快再次向我袭来，随着疲劳的增加，我得到一些平静，昏昏沉沉中我又不知不觉阖上眼睛。


	12. 12

12

那天之后，无论是我走在街上，还是在jia'z做事，我总察觉到好像有人跟着我，有无数双眼睛在暗处望着我，我不知道他们是谁，他们却如影随意、无处不在，可每当我回头去找，又一无所获，只好失望地空手而归。不过常言道“福祸相依”，抛开那些奇奇怪怪的跟踪者不谈，同样是那天，我和125在研究所闯下的弥天大祸居然完全没有被追究责任——据肌肉佬八卦来的消息，说是当夜谁也不知道发生了什么事，在场的反正都死绝了，警察赶到现场就只剩下一地狼藉惨状，监控系统也尽遭破坏，连带着好几天的录像都无法修复。没有目击者，没有见证人，更没有同事怀疑到平平无奇的我头上，IT组连夜抢救以前保存下的数据就已经够呛，政府甚至强行一举压下这档新闻，对外宣称只是电路老化造成的小型火灾，二十多人的死伤权当没发生过。我猜那些无故失效的高科技恐怕都是125改变磁场的功劳，细想之下还是多亏了那场一时兴起的小小榜德，真是又多给了我一条干他屁股的理由，其余纯属虚惊一场。

隔了个周末，我沉住气，一如既往去研究所上班，本该是废墟的一楼大厅焕然一新，玻璃、吊灯、地板都被换成了加固版本的新装；太平间内挤满了满目愁容的教授们，仿佛营营绕在腐尸侧畔打转的乌蝇，不是为了悼念和吊唁，而是忧心忡忡地担心下一个死的就是自己。成宫见我来了，连忙招我过去帮他打下手，让我有点受宠若惊的不解，又有一点伴君伴虎的惶恐；被拦在人群外面的肌肉佬排队排了好久，却被我抢了先，气得脸都绿了，愤愤朝我比了个中指。我不假思索比了两个回去。

“确定是吸血鬼吗？几点进攻的？数量有多少？”一听说还有个凑巧没来上班的保全可以作为参考，成宫立刻双眼放光地找来对方一通盘问，口吻详尽到不肯放过一个细节。很多时候我都觉得自己在一些方面和成宫非常相似，比如对吸血鬼的痴迷、对数据真实性的考究，要是他愿意不再用近乎残害的手段研究吸血鬼的话，我们很有可能成为志同道合的好友。

“是，是吸血鬼，太恐怖了太恐怖了......”那人满头大汗惊魂未定，说话结结巴巴，悔恨不已地捶打墙壁，"昨天我，我和林桑换了班次，他打电话跟我说有吸血鬼袭击研究所的时候都大半夜了，我以为他肯定是下班又跑去喝酒了，他每次喝醉就胡言乱语，上次还说他能召唤UFO什么的，我，都怨我！他只说了几句，手机讯号就断了，我真没想到这次他没骗我，是我害死了他，如果我能早一点赶过来救他......"

“少异想天开了，你怎么救他？”成宫蹲在陈尸台边，翻开死肉的裂口就像翻开一本百科全书的封面，眼皮都没皱一下，“这种咬痕位置和齿印深度，别说大动脉了，就连头骨都变形了，一点不留余地，一看就是奔着杀人来的。他生前肯定做了什么激怒吸血鬼的事，才落得当场毙命的下场，神仙也救不活。”

保全的脸吓得煞白：“那下次万一、下次吸血鬼再来袭击，我们岂不是只能等死？”

“我又不是没给过他电击枪，是他自己太蠢，不会用，还白白烧坏我一台机器。这种废物不值得同情，活该被咬死。”成宫不屑一顾站起身，轻蔑地咂舌，“走了松本，把法医报告拿来我办公室，待会儿再拨一笔抚恤金给死者家属，警告他们不该说的话都给我带进棺材里去。”

“......好的我知道了。”成宫还是那个目中无人的冷血动物，人类和吸血鬼在他眼里一样分文不值，我不得罪为妙。可是照目前情势看来，美国人似乎把日本研究所的事全权委托于他，成宫的每一条观点和决定都足以影响实验方案的走向和下一步进程，我必须旁敲侧击地打探打探他接下来想做什么，早做准备以保125安全：“博士，研究所是第一次遇上这么大的事故，需不需要暂停研究一段时间？”

“暂停？当然不行！”成宫包藏在淡漠间的眼神又恢复到刚才那种略带疯狂的兴奋状态，“我要抓住它，能造成这种大规模破坏的一定是只纯种成年体，你知道纯种吸血鬼有多珍贵吗！”

我搓搓拇指，“纯种？”他们果然隐瞒了不少东西，没有公布与众。

“就是非同化的吸血鬼，你们教授连基本常识都没教你吗，这又不涉密。吸血鬼的繁殖分两种，同化人类而来的是混种，能力弱，体能也弱，我们平时抓到的大多数都是混种；只有雌性吸血鬼胎生的是纯种，能力强但是存活率很低，能活过满月的纯种只占百分之三到百分之五。这次这只，又凶又野又悍，杀完二十八个人以后还能全身而退，不是纯种是什么？”成宫越说越激动，头头是道分析起罪魁祸首的体型规格来，我的心却冷却下来，毫无波动地听他一本正经的连猜带蒙，活生生把125描述成了三头六臂的洪水猛兽，见神杀神见佛杀佛。不愧是博士，我憋笑得辛苦，差点就想不留情面泼他一盆冷水：我们家小家伙有那么厉害吗，他就是只爱捣蛋的小狗，挑食的馋鬼，喝血都要靠我来喂；咬你们不为别的，只是因为你们惹了我，下次注意点就行，别跪着了平身平身。

一顿分析猛如虎，可惜全部是胡编乱造，成宫的话对我来说就是左耳进右耳出的聒噪，我听得没趣，便无所事事地打量起来这间办公室的一景一物，忽然目光一转，注意到他摆在桌上的木制相框。那是成宫身穿羽绒夹袄站在一座雪中小屋门前和四个外国人的合照，身靠一块标有海拔两千五百米数字的里程碑，背景的冰峰白皑皑，开阔的山麓延伸，亘古不变的极寒沉重地堆积在巍峨山脉上，好像一条绵延得可以连结天空的雪白飘带，日光照射下晶亮的景色颇为壮观。巨大的冰斗耸立于云层翻卷的山腰，形成薄如刀刃的山脊，由北向南划分两片大陆，再往后看，是黑黝黝望不到尽头的树，折断的桦木架重重叠叠，光秃秃的没有一丝生气。这不是我在梦里见到的那片森林吗，就是这里，我绝对不会认错！这不是虚无缥缈的幻象，而是真实存在的！

呼吸仿佛被这座遥远的雪域冻住了，我的指甲嵌入桌角的蜡质涂层：“博士，这是你在什么地方拍的？”

“哦，北高加索山，格鲁尼亚和俄罗斯交界那儿。”成宫停下手里动作，饶有兴趣地看向我，“我在格鲁尼亚的考察期间常去山里徒步，那可是吸血鬼的聚集地，它们最喜欢这种又冷又干的山区地形了，只要带好设备到阴翳处的洞穴附近蹲守，一晚上抓四五只混种都不成问题。话说我到现在还不明白，它们在山里呆得好好的，为什么这两年有那么多吸血鬼前赴后继往日本跑，日本全岛以温带和亚热带季风气候为主，根本不适合它们长期居住。如果吸血鬼真要发动大规模的集体迁徙，那也应该就近选择西伯利亚和哈萨克斯坦那些严寒地带，日本到格鲁尼亚在地图上的直线距离都有七千多公里，中间还隔了一道海峡，这里究竟有什么东西在吸引它们跋山涉水地自己送上门来寻死，我迟早要查清楚。”

高加索，格鲁尼亚，吸血鬼，没错，这就对了，那个逃走的生物是吸血鬼，这样所有逻辑线索就都能连串起来了。我思忖着，不禁喃喃自语，所以我梦见的是一个俄国人？那么他和吸血鬼说的也是俄语吗？不，现在格鲁尼亚已经独立建国，我得改口叫前苏联人了，难道前苏联或许早就掌握了与吸血鬼交流沟通的方法？这太超乎想象了。

成宫见我不说话，抬头问道：“你嘀嘀咕咕什么呢。怎么，你想去格鲁尼亚吗？”

“哦，没有没有，我只是觉得照片很漂亮。”我笑着摇头，去就不必了，这个回答是诚实的，毕竟他不知道，其实我在梦中于格鲁尼亚的冰原久久徘徊，在无人之境开辟出秘密地址。山海并肩对坐，那是另一个人的记忆，像出倒叙的连续剧，一幕一幕一无遗漏地倒带回放，拢上布幔的离情不断重演，我倒想看看它要带我去往何处。


	13. 13

13

虽然目前成宫那边的追查对象是一只他们幻想出来的嗜血成性、暴虐至极的混世魔王吸血鬼，我也不敢再贸贸然随便带125出门逛街了，安全至上，这段时间就只能委屈他在家呆着避避风头，我也正好得空可以想想摆在面前的一堆难题：格鲁尼亚的梦境，特殊装置的设计手稿，研究所里GMH的秘密，三者一定有什么关联存在。

叫以利亚的外国人成千上万太多了无从查起，况且那人是几几年生、做什么职业，全都毫无头绪，我索性从高加索山下手，希望可以在网上多搜索到一些有用讯息。预料之中的是，所有吸血鬼栖息地的资料都被官方封锁了，再剔除掉旅游网站的自由行攻略和推销链接，边疆小国的相关内容就所剩无几了，我跳转网页，倒是有些二战时候前苏联红军在高加索山作战的记载，想到那晚做的梦里也有士兵出现，我就好奇地点开看了看。

二战的德军战绩一度十分显赫，1天内征服丹麦，23天内征服挪威，5天内征服荷兰，18天内征服比利时，39天内征服号称“欧洲最强陆军”的法国，却在高加索山区遭遇毁灭性的滑铁卢：从1942年8月刚抵达时的势如破竹、志气昂扬，到9月末迎来苏军的初步反击，再到1943年1月的全线撤退、濒临全军覆没，德意志节节败退。一个小小的格鲁尼亚，七十万公顷面积，区区三百万人口，能在德军的猛攻之下坚持数月，即使期间被占领厄尔布鲁士峰及山脉周边几处重要隘口，最终也奇迹般的反败为胜；德军口中“坚不可摧的堡垒，啃不下的硬骨头”，用生命作赌注的一天又一天，守卫部队于弹丸之地牵制了数十倍于自己的德军兵力，简直有如神助。

“Papa！你怎么还没看完！”我正聚精会神看到一半，被禁足的小家伙在他的短暂隔离期内快闷坏了，一屁股跳到我的腿上气鼓鼓地坐好，把我的电脑屏幕挡了个严严实实。盘踞住了最高地势，光脚丫的男孩响亮地揩了下鼻子开始兴师问罪：“你不是说你只会看一小会儿就会来陪我玩的嘛？”

“马上，马上就好了。”身上趴着个人连普通的弯腰也变得吃力起来，我伸长胳膊，先把被他一脚踢开的拖鞋捡回来替他重新穿上。他在想什么我怎么可能不明白，这一小时里我听他叫唤了不下一百遍“Papa”，抱大腿、踩键盘、东张西望嗅嗅鼻子、脑袋追着尾巴转，变着法子闹着要我搭理他，可是眼下我显然有更重要的事，而且这件事情也和小家伙本身息息相关，我不得不做。我把他抱到怀里，好声好气游说：“再等我一下，好不好？”

125委屈地撅起嘴巴嗫嚅道：“我已经等了Papa很多下了......”

“那就，再十分钟？”

“不行，五分钟！”

“好好好，就五分钟。”

小家伙这才满意地挺直窈窕腰身，完全是以女主人的架势勾着我的脖子发号施令：“那我要陪Papa一起看。”

他扭过头，就在瞥见电脑屏幕的刹那，却目光一窒，黯淡眼眸里蓦然映出颤动的焕漾光彩，笑容陪着高加索山照片上的雪花冻凝在嘴角。他本应生在彼方，孕育出他的林木原野现在惊异地出现在他的面前，宛如新生的婴孩第一次看见属于他的世界其实如此辽阔无垠，怀着莫名的欣喜和感动凝望着那副画面，怔怔地伸手去摸那片迤逦雄奇的北国风光。盘桓幽谷漂浮着朝霞碎片，千里冰封，惟余莽莽，白洁的松软的地毯一样让人迫不及待想躺在上面翻滚嬉闹的茫茫雪地，复又在他心里盛开了。

125坐在我腿上，一截高昂的脖颈越出，仿佛一只落单的大雁试图追赶同伴们的队伍，他还并不知道前方会有什么，就已然不自觉地被吸引住了。我看着他，他却看着别处，灯光印在他侧脸，给挺翘的鼻翼打上一层捉摸不透的阴影，我明白，这是吸血鬼认祖归宗的根性，与此相比，其他东西，哪怕是我，也都是微不足道的。他对格鲁尼亚的憧憬使我变得软弱，我们之间横亘的是千古不化的玄冰，将他绑在身边的人是我，失去自由的人竟也是我，我居然会害怕一个吸血鬼离开我。隔着屏幕我都觉得高加索山每一丝峭寒的空气让我过敏，浑身不自在，我不愿告诉他那才是他真正的家，连忙关了网页，心虚地合上电脑，低头掩嘴咳嗽了声，活像是个被甩了的小情人。

“Papa？你怎么啦？”125发现我突如其来的郁郁寡欢，不知如何安慰，不解地把头扭到能直视我的地方，我向左撇，他便向左撇，我向右，他也向右，两手扒着我的肩，我根本躲不开他。

“我，我没怎么。”跟一个豆丁点大的小孩解释情情爱爱可不是件明智的事（难道我要承认我在吃一座山的醋？绝无可能！）。成宫说得对，日本的气候不适合吸血鬼久居，我整理着措辞，愚笨的不安在我心中露出尾巴抱膝蹲在角落，“如果，我是说如果，如果有一天你要去个很远的地方，要离开Papa很久很久，不，是你以后都见不到Papa了，你会走吗？”

125想也没想地脱口而出：“当然不会，Papa在哪里，我就在哪里。”

“哼，说得好听。”我甩开他的爪子，女大不中留，他就跟早晨打开窗户落在我手边的麻雀小鸟没差别，总有一天是要走的。

125一副习以为常的表情，两条腿悬在空中踢了踢椅子背，“Papa又在生奇奇怪怪的气了，上次看电视也这样，我只是说那个男演员长得很好吃的样子，你就不高兴了。”动物没有太多害羞的意识，凑上我的嘴唇就用力亲了一下，漂亮的暗红瞳孔氤氲着雾气，笑吟吟地将目光径直投向了我，我的心脏立刻缩水般紧张起来，像条水里被饵吊的鱼似的。我就知道，吸血鬼这种高级生物和人一样，也能自行支配性欲，不受固定的发情期困扰，想亲热就亲热，谁教他的这种勾引人的耍无赖招数？我可不记得是我。

“呐呐、亲了也不行吗。”125摊开手砸吧砸吧嘴，他的面容身材还是十六七岁的人类，语气倒老练的很，语不惊人死不休，“明明以前给了亲亲，你就会笑的，Papa现在真是越来越难哄了。”

“喂，谁是爹谁是崽啊，什么叫我难哄，说得好像我很小心眼——”

我还没说完，小吸血鬼就献殷勤地堵上了我的嘴，他把这当作了取悦我的办法，不止是客套的激情；桃色的舌头甜得发腻，轻车熟路就找到了我最喜欢的接吻角度，意乱情迷地微微低喘几声，痛快地为我呻吟，这东西他学得还真快。好吧，我就是小心眼，我就是想让他眼里只看我一个人，最好不要离开我三步之外，我又不是什么大公无私的圣人，所谓的宽容大度都靠边站去吧。我捏住他肉肉的小下巴，食髓知味地滚了滚喉结，抱紧他才找回一些安全感和真实感，亲完了嘴巴去玩他的耳朵，反正是这颗早熟的果子先招惹的我，多来几回我可不怕。

敏感的耳尖噌噌地晃动着变红，唇齿音相互合奏，我很爱看他的脸在我手中慢慢变成一颗烤熟的苹果：“唔，Pa...pa，别、别舔那里......”

“那不行，你不是说了吗，我很难哄的。”

“别舔那里，Papa，Papa想做什么都、都行，唔。”

我忽然有了个好主意，“真的？做什么都行？”


	14. 14

14

“搞定了。”

大功告成，我拍拍125的背，让他自己去照镜子看看他耳朵上的新耳洞和我送给他的小礼物。他早就说过想要一枚耳洞，这个一次性穿孔器也是我早就买好了的，就是一直忘了帮他打。这回我特地把洞打在他耳朵尖最顶上的那部分皮肉，那里的毛细血管和神经梢端分布较少，不容易痛也不会流很多血，然而吸血鬼的自愈能力立马告诉我这纯属多虑，125的伤口恢复得特别快，全过程我几乎都没看见有血滴出现，他也觉得仅仅是像蚊子叮，一点也不疼。

“好看！”小家伙很喜欢的样子，耳朵欢欣地摇来摇去，我漂亮的小怪兽，如果他长着一条尾巴，肯定也是这样摇。他得意洋洋指指我给他耳洞戴上的铭牌：“是我的名字！”

我点点头。那是我跑了好几宠物家店才买到的印了字的铭牌挂饰，正面写着他的编号125，反面是我名字的罗马音，店老板说这种牌子是专门给家养兔子用的，我想把它拿给吸血鬼用肯定也没事。事实上研究所也会给抓来的样本按照编号做记号，但他们通常是用银质刻章在吸血鬼身上烙印，只有银可以对吸血鬼的皮肤造成无法磨灭的永久伤害，灼烧伤的深浅程度取决于吸血鬼的体质强弱，可无论这伤是否危及生命，都太破坏吸血鬼的整体美感了，就像一面干净整洁的白墙被恶狠狠地贴了一张丑极的狗皮膏药小广告，换作是我绝对不会这么做。

“谢谢Papa！”

125兴高采烈地扑进我胸口，我接住他，摸着他的额头在上面宠溺地亲了亲，脑中又隐约捡拾起一段遥远的记忆。那个和我长着相同面孔的格鲁尼亚人似乎也对他的吸血鬼做过类似的动作，在蓝宝石似的塞凡湖畔荒野，如水的夜空梦见夜空般的水，背后是一片静谧的军营帐篷和饱经沧桑的镰刀旗，年轻的苏维埃战士咬开指腹，任由鲜血缓慢流在吸血鬼的额头，拇指淡淡滑出一道和自己脸上一样的红色血痕，然后稍低下头去覆上唇印，一点点痛加上一点点静的沉默。

风势猛烈了一阵，冥冥然而止，他喝了点伏特加，火辣辣的酒精烧透了他的胃。失去家园的不止人类，身下的黄土和头顶的神都装聋作哑听不见他们的祷告，身处虚妄的废墟天堂，时间是灰的，曾经的月光照不亮未来的形状，吸血鬼含住新鲜的伤口为他疗伤，在他落泪之前先保管他的泪。不变的浪漫情节经历了枪林弹雨，以另一种现实性复苏，岁月如丝灼身，用不着过多闻讯或答复，无声无息胜过言语万千。

又一个无人知晓的夜晚，风雪早歇，路上只铺了一层薄薄的霜，一对重叠的脚印清晰地印在上面，化作一条孤单的线条直入丛林深处。梦中的我一夜无眠，守着一团将熄的篝火神色凝重，难以忘怀黑海沿岸无法挽回的牺牲，彷徨是否应该继续这场没有休止的战争。火堆噼里啪啦响着，时不时地迸出火星，他的战友看不到下一个春天了，自己能不能看见也尚且是未知数。繁星露面的最后一秒黑暗，陪伴他的依然是那只吸血鬼，一声不吭地坐到他身边握上他膝盖，用脸轻轻压住他的肩；朝霞的第一缕光明从一片被炸弹翻开了的山岗上探出头来，把两人的脸都照红了。他们相互依偎，谛听彼此，那些沉甸甸的深深埋葬的寂寞话语，那些只有对方才能体会的疲倦思念，死的颓然与生的希望交织成一股无暇的潮，粗糙和细腻产生一个坚固的平衡点，黎明后才依依惜别，结束这秘密私会。

我倒抽一口冷气，心情难以言喻，自由出入现实和梦境两个世界，同时拥有两段与吸血鬼共度的奇妙人生，是庄周梦蝶，还是蝶梦庄周，分不清左右；我做不到想而不问，简直要被自己的好奇心杀死了。125这次是真担心了，关切地攥住我的衣角拉了拉：“这几天Papa的脸色都很不好，从Papa把那几张纸拿回家以后就没好过，是不是太累了？”

“那几张纸？哦，它们啊。”我反应过来125说的是那些旧手稿，因为纸页上不小心沾了我的血迹，我就还没把它们放回研究所的档案室，一直收在床头柜的抽屉里。手稿......说来也是，这奇怪的梦就是在我拿到那些手稿之后才不断涌入我脑海的，莫非真是那么玄学，手稿把寄存在它上面的记忆传导给了我？（不过连传说中的吸血鬼都真实存在我面前了，这点玄学也没什么可大惊小怪的。）

我连忙跑去卧室把东西拿了出来一一查看，从前我只当上面写的是我不认得的文字，错把它都想当然成了英语，现在细读下来，明显是和英语不同的语种，更偏像俄文。我感觉我就要接近谜底，手都有些抖动，末尾日期署名的钢笔字虽然掉了点色，但还勉勉强强看得清，1492吗，或者1992吗？不，它没那么古老，也没那么新，应该是1942才对，那这就是二战遗物了！我不禁想到一个可怕的猜测，如果真是二战，格鲁尼亚局势的绝地反转会不会和吸血鬼有关，梦中那两个人额头上相同的一抹血痕，是否说明那只吸血鬼也作为苏联军的一员参战了？那么，那么这个名字，Илья，是他，是以利亚，那个以利亚。翻译软件给了我肯定的答案。

以利亚-安德列维奇-奥尔洛夫。我终于完整地念出了他的姓名，他是一切的源头。


	15. 15

15

季节由秋入冬，温度逐渐降低，东京像个永不断电的大冰箱，我的外套越穿越厚，不过这倒是正合125的意，属于吸血鬼认知里的“凉爽宜人”。有了好天气的加持，他总有使不完的精神左跳右窜，偶尔安静下来就挂在我背上尽情舒展他的身躯，昼夜颠倒的作息让他大白天就迷迷糊糊地昏昏入眠，不畏寒地把衣领敞得大大的。

长牙期的吸血鬼看见什么都想啃一口，最近他常常睡着睡着就闭着眼睛沉醉地舔我的侧颈（应该说是在舔我脖颈皮肤下的血管），自得其乐地傻笑，不伤人的乳牙磨磨蹭蹭弄得我好痒。被人依赖的感觉非常不错，我倒是不担心哪天一不留神把自己的性命交待在125嘴里，轻轻的鼾声是幸福的白噪音，连同这初冬全部的摇曳光亮，顺着呼吸软腾腾地拍散我的注意力，我忙转过头去帮小家伙擦掉他无意识流了一滩的口水，却似乎扰了他的美梦，惹得他瑟缩地动动睫毛挑起眉梢，朦朦胧胧哼出几声听不清的胡话。

在家白天要一边研究手稿一边照顾125睡觉，晚上轮到我自己睡觉的时候也得随时吊着一颗心，怕他饿着闷着，还怕有什么不可知的抓捕手段靠近他，原先的休息时间一下子都被压缩到了工作日，一到研究所打开暖气我就直犯困。然而我把手撑在桌上一个接一个地打呵欠，脑子里依然忍不住去想那位名叫以利亚的格鲁尼亚人，他和他的吸血鬼一同经历的残酷世纪正是德军风头鼎盛之时，炮弹张着黑色的嘴嘶嘶地呼啸着把巨大的土块掀到空中，凶猛不灭的火焰留下焦炭状无法辨别身份的尸体，身后这座曾经折磨过普罗米修斯的高加索山，如今又来折磨它照看多年的生灵了。

穿云而出的轰炸声像点点融化的铁水滴落在故乡的大地上，他被封喉的刺刀急骤奔放地催促快些长大成人，瘦弱得小虫似的骨架不得不强壮起来，脸庞不知不觉褪掉了孩童的稚嫩圆润，一双粗眉也愈发浓重。结霜的鬈发和髯胡是战士加冕于冰雪的象征，儿时尖脆的声调变得粗重深沉，翻书写字的五指日复一日磨出举枪的硬茧，为了背起沉重的行囊，为了活到硝烟停止的那一刻。

死若星辰，生如朝露，托体山阿，同化苍梧，谁有权力去挖出另一颗勃勃跳动的心脏，他又要拿什么来歌颂无谓的牺牲。进军，进军！喊叫连成一片，哪里分得清敌我，荣誉的幻灭，信仰的崩塌，旧英雄主义在新新世界无情地没落衰亡，枪声击溃的从来都不是敌人，而是人们自己。那些抓青蛙的人（指代法国人的歧视用语），那些吃土豆的人（德国人），那些眯缝眼的人（东亚人），那些戴头巾的人（穆斯林），都在为了一个早已遗忘的理由而战，难道他设计出手稿上的东西同样也是为了帮助苏联红军获得二战的胜利吗，这是利用吸血鬼的力量所制造的生化兵器？

不，没那么复杂，以利亚不是科学家，他设计不出太复杂的东西，况且梦境中那吸血鬼参战也是自愿的请求。但怪就怪在这看似精密工整的设计图有些过于地不复杂了，仅需稍作了解，连我这种对工科电路之类一窍不通的外人都看得出来纸上画的就是个简易的信号发生器，多半还是拿坠机的废弃航空雷达或者收音机的电子元件自己加了几根铜线改造而来，仪器大小不超过人的手掌心，我实在想不出能用它来对吸血鬼做什么事情。尽管我还没弄明白它的使用方法，唯一我敢打包票的是，以利亚制作的仪器绝对无害于吸血鬼；彼时的他就好比现在的我，除了吸血鬼，一无所有，失无所失，断然不会做伤害他们的东西。

看来只能从研究所方面着手了，既然教授们如此重视这个完全没用的物件，把它珍藏至今，他们肯定掌握了一些我琢磨不透的秘密情报，说不定我加以误导，就能从成宫的嘴里套点话来。这是一招险棋，可我早就不是之前那么胆小怕事了，撒这些小谎随手拈来；他不是一直都疑惑那晚吸血鬼为什么会突然袭击研究所嘛，不如我就给他一个合理答案。

“什么，你说档案室里少了哪份文件？”

成宫听罢，脸色果然蒙上一层灰暗，意识到事情的严峻性，阴阴地望向我。我神态自若道：“就是一只标着GMH的牛皮纸袋。因为过去教授都是吩咐我去整理档案的，所以我对房间里的东西都有印象，刚刚我又被叫去清点文件数量，其余东西都在原位，只有那一袋纸不见了。”

“你，打开袋子看过了？”

我连连极力否认，“我就是不知道里面有什么，这才赶紧来向博士您报告，我担心我们会不会大意丢了什么重要物件......博士不要误会，我的意思是，目前基本可以锁定闯入者袭击的主要原因就是这份文件，那就说明它对于吸血鬼来说一定很重要，我们正好可以顺着这一点展开调查。”

“损失的话你不用担心，档案室的文件在美国总部都有扫描备份。”成宫看我的表情总算稍稍缓和起来，甚至还带了一丝欣赏之情，不禁赞许起自己眼光的精准，“你说得对，松本，我就知道我没看错你。如果是为了这袋子里的东西，我想我猜到是谁了，那晚如果真的是它，没把研究所周边建筑全部摧毁都是手下留情了。”

“它？”

“Призрак в лесу，当地人叫它林中幽灵，是格鲁尼亚最强的吸血鬼，也是吸血鬼的首领，神出鬼没如同魅影，能让人瞬间失去抵抗，纳粹军当年攻占高加索山的时候可在它身上吃了不少亏。牛皮纸袋里的东西是苏联军在它主人的遗物里找到的，据说有能力号召整个吸血鬼种族，但是上世纪俄国人研究了数年都没有得出结果，最后这东西经了几手就慢慢流转给了美国，前两年美俄关系不好恶化，我们便又把它秘密移存到了日本，以防俄罗斯政府翻旧账来找麻烦。”

先不提这充满古早味的中二代号，原来以利亚的吸血鬼那么厉害！我故作惊讶，实则审慎地继续打探：“遗物？这么说，以、不，它的主人已经过世了吗？”

“它主人是个二战死刑犯，私自放走了实验样本，背叛了反法西斯同盟，犯了不可饶恕的罪。虽然他死不足惜，但是苏联军急着把他处死简直是大错特错，愚蠢的布尔什维克！这人死前销毁了大量关于吸血鬼的资料，他是如何驯服‘幽灵’的我们也无从得知，对于吸血鬼的研究又要从头开始；与此同时他的那只吸血鬼也仿佛人间蒸发，再没出现过，剩下几页残缺的笔记有什么用！”说到这里，成宫异常兴奋，火星在他眼中闪烁着跳来跳去，“现在好了，这么多年，‘幽灵’终于现身了，而且就在东京，是这笔记将他引了过来，这老东西竟然真的有用！我们必须加大搜查力度和范围，一旦让我抓到了它，别说是格鲁尼亚人的秘密了，我的计划一定也能实现！”

等等，那这手稿和研究所的计划实际上并无关系？只是当年的苏联军和眼下的成宫都对它一知半解，自作聪明地一心认为它另有乾坤，所以才把它归类到了计划中？完了完了，这下我闯祸了，不仅半点有用信息没问出来，还提醒了成宫加紧速度去抓捕吸血鬼，真是偷鸡不成蚀把米，全是我的缘故。我发自内心地后悔不已，一会儿倘若让125知道他的隔离期可能要一延再延，铁定要跟我翻脸闹脾气；面对将将生气的小家伙，我总是要比面对凶冽的成宫更加紧张，不得要领，不由得叫我想起“妻管严”这个词。什么嘛，我又在胡思乱想了。


	16. 16

16

在125的脑瓜越长越聪明、性格也越来越叛逆的年纪，我酝酿陈词，准备了吸血鬼爱吃爱喝的所有东西，打算借着口腹饱足的兴头告诉他既定的周末之旅无奈泡汤，正负相抵，希望小冤家的嘴里别因此而冒出些不高兴的话来。出于安全着想，带他外出兜风的事情我已经放了他好几回鸽子，还不能跟他照实说明原因，这次要是再处理不好，我一连几天都别想有好脸色瞧了。

“哇，冰激凌也可以吃吗！”125看着一桌子我做来投其所好的新奇玩意，像个未婚的少女嘟起厚厚的唇，扬着一张羔羊脸捏住腰，耳朵上的名牌叽铃铃地晃，“但是Papa不是说过，我吃这种人类食物会过敏拉肚子的吗。”

我戴着手套在灶台边清洗离心机试管，在厨子的路上越走越远，“放心吧，这是我按照人造血配方做的无麸质低乳糖冰激凌，当然可以吃。”

“布丁呢，布丁呢？”

“都能吃，都能吃。”

“Papa今天很可疑欸。”125叉起一块血冻，细嚼慢咽如同吃水果软糖，惬意地把背朝沙发上一靠，冰块喀拉拉在他齿间碎裂，“你教我的，不要随便吃别人给的东西，天下没有免费的午餐。”

“那是在说‘别人’，Papa怎么能算‘别人’。”我嘴硬地死撑，欲言又止的表情狼狈了一秒，125什么时候变得这么难糊弄了，还懂得举一反三？我是他Papa哎，被他一眼看穿也太丢脸了。

“有什么事就直说嘛。Papa瞒着我不讲，我才会不高兴。”见我没及时做出反应，他泥鳅一样灵活地溜回我身边，一条臂肘支撑起身躯，脑袋凑在我衣服上仔细嗅，还要反复确认衣服上有没有陌生的污渍和皱褶，神气逼人地得出结论，“Papa不会在外面偷偷还养了别的吸血鬼吧！前几天是，今天也是，最近我都在家里闻到了同类的味道，Papa快点速速招来，坦白从宽抗拒从严。”

这家伙怎么老是跟抓奸似的，我被他两只好动的爪子挠挠搔搔弄得好痒，求饶地笑着摆手，“好了好了，没有别人，我身上加在一起总共就这点血，当你一个人的血包都够呛了......”

“那就怪了，我真的闻到了，就在这间屋子附近。”

他的嬉闹没能维持多久，话语陡然添了几分警觉的意味，转而换上一脸全副武装的戒备把我挡在身后，为了吮吸鲜血而生长的利齿立刻恢复了最初的用途，是天生凶猛且带有明确目标的绝杀武器。我被他鲜有的严肃吓着了，掐紧了喉咙控制鼻息，沿着吸血鬼的视线方向在屋内进行全方位地检视，直到他的目光停滞在书房虚掩的门上，那道半开半拢的黑色缝隙里仿佛躲藏着什么可怕力量。125俯低身体四肢着地后腿蹬直，已然摆好了迎战姿势，像是木偶被注入了灵魂慢慢苏醒过来，“Papa，危险。”

“别过去！”我来不及叫停，小家伙就一个箭步直线跃了出去，我伸手去拦却跟不上他的出击速度，只抓到一条T恤的衣角。一声嘶鸣过后，书房里果然被拽出个高大的人影来，两只吸血鬼翻滚扭打着摔到客厅，拳拳到肉地过招相搏，肋骨受到重击断裂又重新飞快地痊愈长好，谁都没有在武力方面占据半点优势。我插不上手，干着急地在一边旁观，对对方的情况大概摸了个底，那是个明显年长许多的吸血鬼，自有一套老熟的格斗经验，简直就像经过专业训练的特种兵，结结实实的肱二头肌配合背上几条凌厉的伤疤，瞳孔渗着有别于125赤色焰影的深蓝底纹，让人不寒而栗。

眼看那人逐渐略胜一筹，双手扼住125的腕关节把他钳制得紧，提起膝盖冲着腹部就是狠狠一顶，一个不慎，小家伙的脸颊又火辣辣地挨了两计。我心揪得没办法坐视不理，恐怕他下一步就要趁125吃痛给出致命一击，连忙失声喊道：“小心右上方！”

那人微妙地回头瞥我一眼，就是这一眼走神的间隔被125抓住了机会，奋力拉扯他的臂膀一把将人甩到就近的墙上，刹那间天旋地转迸得他眼冒金星，扶住地面艰难地起身啐出一口深血，面孔却没有因为痛苦而变得扭曲，反而忿忿地朝我展现无名的敌意：“哪里来的野小子，一岁都没满就这么凶。喂！有本事你自己上，别找这种毛都没齐的小孩跟我打。”

“我？我们认识吗？”场面陷入尴尬的境地，可是怎么这人和125一样也会说日语，现在日语已经成了吸血鬼生存的必修课吗？我发誓我见都没见过他，“哦我明白了，你就是那个经常鬼鬼祟祟跟踪我的人对吧，我还没问你来我家做什么呢，我和你无仇无怨，你是不是认错人了？”

“呸，就算我认错全世界的人也不可能认错你，”他的鼻子发出发动机运作一样骇人的低吠声，龇满一口狂牙怒气难平地仇视着我，“我不管你是艾莎的什么恩人还是老相好，那都是上辈子的事了，我只想知道他现在在哪，他可是来找你的，从格鲁尼亚来！大半年了，你把他藏到哪里去了！”

行，又多了个我没听过的名字，这下不止他一个人凶狠地瞪视着我了。125板着脸揪住我的耳朵，别扭的神色含着几分嗔怒，不打破砂锅问到底是不会罢休的：“Papa，艾莎......是谁？”

“乖，乖，宝贝先撒手。”什么恩人，什么老相好，我莫名其妙被安上脚踏两条船的罪名，匆匆向125撇清关系：“你别听那人胡说八道，我不认识啊，他说的人我都不认识。”

蓝眼睛的吸血鬼不服气地啧了声，“呵，八十年前你自己给他取的名字，你现在都不记得了？”

“这就更离谱了，八十年前我连受精卵都不是。先生，我觉得你是真搞错了。”

“不是我搞错了，是你全忘光了。”也不晓得这个“艾莎”是何方神仙，总之一提到他，那不速之客的表情简直一秒回春，铁汉柔情，痴汉笑地不行，“这样也好，以前首领大人总说他是属于你的吸血鬼，正好你都忘了，以后我就用不着把他让给你了。”

“首领？”我的神经猛地一跳，豁然抬眼，“你是说，艾莎是你们吸血鬼的首领？”不是吧不是吧，成宫口中的“林中幽灵”，以利亚的那只雄性吸血鬼，他确实到日本来了，而且还是在大半年以前就来了，比我收养125更早？“那艾莎来找的人岂不就是......”

“哟，你这不是想起来了嘛，以利亚。”那人朝着我转过身来，我们的位置反转，我却无话反驳，“我就说吧，我没有认错，吸血鬼的感应不会出错。我们是相信灵魂轮回的种族，母亲和儿子，前世和今生，很多事情我没办法用科学理论跟你解释，在我还是人类的时候我也认为这些转世和鬼怪都是无稽之谈，可是我确实是被吸血鬼的首领所救、所同化，我体内的力量就是证据。艾莎说你是他的恩人，而艾莎是我的恩人，无论你相不相信，我感应到了你的位置，因为你的身上有我们的味道，这道咒印不可磨灭地深深刻入你的灵魂，你的命脉和吸血鬼紧紧相连，你就是以利亚。”

“你......你究竟是谁，怎么会知道那么多？”

“现在轮到我作自我介绍了，日本陆军第三步兵炮中队队长，上田龙也是也。嘛，你不认识我也正常，我遇见艾莎都是在你上辈子去世三年后了。不过这也算是我‘上辈子’的事，我早就舍弃了曾经的自己，誓死永远忠于吸血鬼的王，那些成为吸血鬼之前的事都不值一提。”上田大咧咧地拉开餐桌的椅子，食指抹去鼻腔淌下的最后一点血，重重打了个喷嚏，“你们家这什么味道，香薰吗，娘兮兮的。”

他倒是一点也不把自己当外人。我没好气地回答：“我们家125就喜欢这个，你不舒服就赶紧走。”

“不走，除非你告诉我艾莎在哪儿。”

这边125还瞪着眼睛没有消气，那边上田龙也又把我看成情敌死对头，我真是左右为难，有口难辨，“我都说了我不认识艾莎，至少这辈子不认识。他没来找过我，你问我也没用。”

“那我就在你家里等。艾莎说他要做什么，肯定会做到，他说要来找你，就肯定会来你这。”上田随手拿起桌上我给125烤的蛋糕自顾自豪迈地咬了一大块，抿抿嘴巴努努下巴，“太甜了，下次少放点糖。”


	17. 17-18

17

在上田龙也赖在我家不肯走的第二个早上，我就意识到了自己同意他暂时住下来的极端不明智，这男人就是一颗不受控制的定时炸弹，冒冒失失地出去乱转，天不怕地不怕地高调极了，一回来还把家里整得糊七八糟一团混乱，撕了我的专业书折纸飞机到处扔。估计是由于同种族间的彼此亲近关系，125居然还乐得和他一块儿瞎胡闹，玩得越来越野，衣服也不好好穿，肩膀肚脐都露在外面，看起来简直就和那种骑着机车的飞机头不良少年一模一样。

一连好几个晚上，我都听见他们两个夜猫子在客厅里面咚咚咚地蹦跶，一会儿跳上台灯，一会儿弄倒花瓶，就差没把屋顶掀了，即便我拿被子使劲蒙住了头也没能合上眼睡着几分钟，真想不通艾莎在格鲁尼亚是怎么忍下这个无法无天的山大王的。七点闹钟响了，我走出卧室，戴着一对眼镜框都遮不住的黑眼圈随便洗漱了一番，刚想拿块面包当早餐，一低头倒是被厨余垃圾桶里的一只动物尸体吓个半死。

上田听我惊叫一声，翘起右腿踩在另一只凳子上，手上的血都没擦干净，“你胆子真小。这种路边的野猫野狗，杀了不打紧。”

125有样学样，跟着也翘起一条细细的小腿，嫩声嫩气地复读，仿佛他软而红的舌尖尖上吃的只是草莓味的枫糖果酱：“是的！Papa，不打紧！上田叔叔说他们山里的吸血鬼每天都是这样的。”

“小孩子家家你这、这什么样子，快点坐好。”我故作严肃地看了看125，觉得自己特别像是什么紫禁城里指导宫规礼仪的女德管事，对着带头挑事的叛逆格格兴师问罪。125果然还是最听我的话，默不作声就乖乖把脚垂了下来，双手端端正正放在膝盖上。现在轮到上田了，我拎起那袋血肉模糊的皮毛，心里默念阿弥陀佛，“你确定这是野狗？那你能不能解释一下，为什么我刚刚下楼去拿信的时候邻居说他家那只养了四年的泰迪犬刚巧就在今天早上走丢了？”

野生吸血鬼被我揭穿，不耐烦地扭过脑袋，“你这人就是管太多，婆婆妈妈。我杀了这狗还不是为了给你们家125填饱肚子嘛，再说了，我也得吃饭啊，这不是省得你成天一大清早就无偿献血了吗，两全其美多好。你不说，我不说，没人知道泰迪去哪里的。”

“不是狗的问题！”我大声喊道，一手将125从对面拉到自己身边来，揉散他抹了发胶的头发，又解开他故意撩得高高的小睡衣，认真擦了擦他玩得脏兮兮的爪子。拜托，这几个月里我好不容易才把125养得礼貌又得体，教会他待人接物克制文雅，不随便猎杀别家的宠物或者大街上的人，我可不能让上田带坏了他。“125和你不一样，你已经习惯了山林里自给自足的狩猎生活，自然会觉得杀生取食理所应当，但125跟我从小就在人类文明社会，我们有法律、有制约，你拿你的生活方式用在这里是行不通的。”

“文明社会？笑死人了。你别忘了，我以前也是人类，人类那一套虚伪贪婪的所谓‘文明’，我那时候就见识够了。没错，吸血鬼是必须杀生取食才能活下去，可你以为人类就不是这样的吗？恐怕人类要比谁都更加懂得如何杀人不眨眼，吃肉不吐骨。”上田打开冰箱门，嗤之以鼻地反问我，“而且你也不看看你自己每天都给125吃些什么，就这？一股添加剂的味，和新鲜的血浆差太远了，一点儿营养也没有，怪不得他长得瘦鸡仔似的。外面那么多行走的血包，人、鸟、松鼠，猫，念在邻居情谊，我没把你隔壁那个读初中的小妹妹吃了，你就应该感激我了。”

想起研究所对于吸血鬼的残忍行径和表里不一，前一段话我竟被上田说得哑口无言，绞尽脑汁维护起自己仅剩的最后一点科学权威：“不是，谁说没营养了？我可是专业的......”

“你一个人，我一个鬼，你说谁专业？”上田挑挑眉，“‘吸血鬼’，顾名思义，我们是要喝血的，大量的血！你不会真以为就你那点血够125喝的吧？我看小家伙是不忍心把你吸干了，才委曲求全去吃那些劣质的人造品充饥。”

“125？”这面子我不能丢。虽然按照人类的口味来说，我的人造食物肯定难吃极了，但是125一直都说我做的东西很美味，吃得也不少。“Papa给你的小蛋糕，难道你都不喜欢吗？不喜欢，以后就没有吃了。”

125连忙把头点得比拨浪鼓还快，把脸贴在我的手背上毛茸茸地蹭，“喜欢喜欢，Papa做什么，我都喜欢。”

“这还差不多。”我再次庇护了他，也原谅了他的小反骨，“就这一次哦，以后别乱吃了。”

“噫噫噫，”上田耸耸肩，“你还听不出来吗，他喜欢的是你这个人，根本就不是你那些吃的。”

“那也是喜欢。”上田不明白我根本就不是以Papa的心态在养125，125说他喜欢我，属于正合我意。

“哎，”上田歪起嘴角，亮出一枚邪痞的笑，洋溢着浓浓一股黑道组织的气息，“有件事我前几天就想问了，他为什么管你叫Papa啊？你是他爸爸？看着不像啊……他妈呢？你别是被人家姑娘给绿了。”

什么他爸他妈，这话从他嘴里说出来怎么就那么像在骂街呢。我把上田悄悄拉到一旁墙角，“不是亲生的，是我捡的。我捡到他的时候他才篮球那么大，瞧着就可怜巴巴的，要不是我把他捡回家每天好心伺候着，他都活不过三天。”

“那他知道自己的身世吗？”

我无奈地摇摇头，“如今就算我把事实都讲给他听，一时半会儿也找不回他的亲生家人，我想索性就等他长大一点再说，你可别现在就多嘴给我说漏了啊。”

上田意味深长地叹了口气，“这倒确实像是你会做出来的事情。”

我听不懂了，“啊？”

“艾莎跟我说，你上辈子也是这么无缘无故救了他，他当时不小心在德国人的空袭区被投掷弹药的压力波所伤，即使伤势重不致死，也得休养好一阵子。你背着毛瑟枪在雪地里发现他的时候，他本来是想直接杀了你当成养料吃了的，没想到你二话没说就撕了自己的衣服给他的伤口包扎止血，所以他才一直把你认做他的恩人，后来还追随你一起参了二战，毕竟高加索山不仅属于你们苏联人，也属于我们一族。我都不知道该要说你是圣母还是愣头青了，你知道普通人无端端靠近一只陌生吸血鬼，一般都是什么下场吗？再说了，就你那点包扎对吸血鬼来讲真的屁都抵不上用，艾莎有他要保护的子民，在战场上可是能够以一敌百的，怎么可能这么容易挂。”

我的形象突然高大伟岸起来，听得我心里美滋滋的，可是上田龙也这人说话总是带着根“情敌”的刺，新仇旧恨重重叠叠，我听不出他算是夸我还是在骂我。我尴尬地挠挠头，“……可能那会儿我还不知道他是吸血鬼？”

“就算一开始你不知道，后来你肯定知道了啊，我看你是真不怕死，和纳粹打消耗战已经够物资匮乏了，你还给偷偷从军营里偷吗啡给艾莎止痛。”

我不服气地撇撇嘴，“那当然要好好伺候着了，你都说了他可是我上辈子的老相好，伉俪情深你懂不懂。”

“喂喂喂说什么呢你，都陈芝麻烂谷子的事了能别提了吗！”上田的神情变得比翻书还快，这才呵斥完我，转眼凶相如冰化去，面含羞涩，目如春光地傻笑道，“你死了以后可都是我陪在他旁边当他的左膀右臂，艾莎对我又体恤又温柔，还夺走了我的第一次……我和他都是吸血鬼，我们的默契是你这种凡人比不来的。”

我没见过这么痴心一片的人，不过是随口说说而已，他还当真了。看着上田那肉麻的样子，我鸡皮疙瘩快掉了一地，故意笑着逗他，“什么被夺走第一次啊，第一次被甩还是第一次被踢下床？我听你滔滔不绝说到现在，那个艾莎明明就一直把我当成心上人啊白月光的好不好，活人永远是比不过死人的你懂不懂，你再好也最多只能排在我后面当第二，有什么可得意。”

“别乱说，活人怎么会不如死人！那我的第一次当然是！当然是指那个啦！”上田在床笫之事上意外地纯情，一副深藏不露的不可说姿态，双手捂紧脸颊涨得通红，“你这个人好下流，还打听别人这种事情！非礼勿视非礼勿听！”

哎，这是我想打听的吗，这不是他自己在这大谈罗曼史地秀恩爱嘛，我被上田的这一片痴情搞得哭笑不得，却也感慨他对爱情死心塌地的执着。虽然我记不起来上辈子太完整的故事，也对他口中的那个艾莎毫无感情可言，但是我想如果换做是前世的以利亚，如今得知艾莎有上田这样一位如此可靠忠诚的人陪伴余生的话，应该也会感到宽慰吧。说起这个，我突然想到伊利亚留下的那张手稿，手稿唤醒的记忆都是有关艾莎的，想必手稿上画的东西也和艾莎脱不了干系。“问你一件正经事，”我把手稿展开铺平在上田面前给他看，“你见过这东西吗？”

上田嘴角一颤，显然知道内情，却不太情愿告诉我，“你提它干嘛，又不是什么重要东西。”

我执意追问：“既然不是重要东西，你跟我讲讲也无妨了？”

上田不悦地哼哼，“你自己送给艾莎的定情信物你自己想！”

“我这不是想不起来才问你的嘛……慢着，定情信物？？”

上田切了一声，语气闷闷不乐像是泡了醋，“对啊，不然你以为是什么哦，高科技吗，就凭你？发明得出来吗？你也就会做做这种把妹道具了。”

真是讽刺，美国俄国日本想方设法研究了几十年的什么秘密武器事实上就只是个这样的物件，难怪他们一无所获。但是有一说一，这招把妹招数还是很不错的，我要收藏起来，将来也对125试验一下。谁都有颗蠢蠢欲动的八卦心，我拍拍上田的肩，“哎哎，所以这到底是干什么用的？说嘛说嘛。”

“……你这个人烦死了！不就是一首酸了吧唧的俄国诗嘛。因为艾莎最初并不会说人类的语言，于是你就做了这个转换器方便交流，把俄文尽可能翻译成了吸血鬼能懂的高频声波，好像还用了什么摩斯密码，录了一首诗。这小机器现在就埋在亚美尼亚高原，松针为披，雪为冠，艾莎给你立的衣冠冢，按照你们当地传统的习俗。”

上田咬住嘴唇看向我，矢车菊般的碧蓝眼底漫过一瞬间的悲凉，“那真是一场......不堪回首的残酷战争啊，我的父母兄弟全死在那八年里了，还有成千上万个没被记录的名字。艾莎说其实你本来根本不会死，有了吸血鬼作为前苏联的后备援军，纳粹没多久就撤出了高加索地区放弃进攻，可是同盟国见识了吸血鬼的厉害，过河拆桥下令不惜一切代价捉拿首领以作军事用途，你是为了保护他所以死在了自己人手里，艾莎在山上山下找了你好多年，连尸体的一块骨头也没找到，反而无意之中找到了我。”

“我记得清楚，那是轴心国投降的第59天，苏联军打算处决所有被押往白俄罗斯的日军俘虏，战败兵没有尊严，也没有活下去的权力。可笑吧，成功会唤起欲望，一个纳粹倒下了，又有另一种新的独裁主义换汤不换药地出现了，不过我也打仗打得乏了累了，什么军国什么天皇我都不想管了，杀人的感觉太痛苦了，可能被处决也会是我的解脱吧。可我没有死，是艾莎把我从万人坑里挖了出来，让我以吸血鬼的身份重新活过，他说因为你曾经对他做过相同的事。”

“以利亚，或者我该叫你松本润了，虽然我有数不清的理由讨厌你，但这件事我永远不会忘记，你有恩于我，有恩于他，有恩于吸血鬼，若不是你放走了我们，可能吸血鬼早就像其他珍稀物种一样灭族了。而在你离开的每个日子，艾莎对你其实一直都很挂念，很多时候，我甚至觉得他已经没了生的渴望。你走了，他把自己变成一个不会受伤也不会倒下的超人，二十四小时连轴转，他不是以‘艾莎’的身份活着，而是作为首领。他是一个族群，一份责任，一个位统治者，不老不死是他无法摆脱的诅咒，他在给你立碑的同时也把他自己一起埋葬了，我却被这样的他所吸引。”

透过他的瞳孔，我仿佛再次看见了那片宁静午夜的澄净天空，以利亚和艾莎曾经在格鲁尼亚无数次遥望的星盘轨迹如今穿越时间空间，无比清晰地来到了我的眼前。冰原狼，北斗星，睽违已久的亲爱的家乡，在触手可及却无法到达的苍穹之顶熠熠生辉，他读普希金极尽浪漫的诗，却无奈生活在冷冰的枪械剑刃之下；有什么温热的东西从胸口逆流向脑子，要拥有一颗怎样坚强的心，才能直面承受这一切。他落不下泪。

在这什么都被镀过一层炮灰的地方，最干净的是星空。男人伸出手去，吸血鬼蜷缩进他的怀抱，双子座之东，狮子座以西，最明亮的星在向他俩依依相映。那是猎户座吗？不，现在猎户座还没升起来呢，你看它南边有颗暗暗的小星点，这是巨蟹座和水蛇座。

他们也是神明吗？希腊神话里记载道，水蛇在面对海格力斯的攻击时不敌神力，他的朋友巨蟹奋不顾身挡在了水蛇的身前接下了海格力斯的拳脚，最终用蟹钳将对方拖入沼泽，自己也因此战死，和水蛇一同成为天上的两颗比邻星。以利亚，如果你遇到了危险，一定要告诉我，我也会像巨蟹赶来救你，无论对手有多可怕。别说这种话，我不接受同归于尽的结局，神话故事都是虚假，我不会让这样的事情发生。一切都是瞬息，一切都会过去，而那过去了的，将会成为亲切的怀恋。

鱼肚白的黎明在日出时分挣破黑夜，却逃不脱人为的阴霾，像是预感到了不可避免的死亡，以利亚开始筹备想要送给吸血鬼的最后一份礼物。致他的艾莎！他收集了许多曼妙的情诗，企盼用最大的分贝朗诵，茨维塔耶娃的《我想和你共同生活》，阿赫玛托娃的《爱》，但很快又被全部放弃了。留下太多念想只会更加凸显无望，毕竟他们曾被爱情燃烧过的所有，即将遭遇粗暴的毁灭。

无力阻止悲剧的发生，他埋怨自己，对自己感到前所未有的嫌恶，不得不把离愁别绪都交付给风，胸腔里闷闷滞育，却忽然领会了一首最不像情诗的情诗的心境。跑，跑，跑，那是最深最坚韧的爱，它在头骨里的清液中飘荡，而不是在光明里走动。掺了白兰地的呼吸晕晕乎乎，月染白寂寞，他静悄悄唱起没人听得懂的小调，迎光跳着孤清的华尔兹，左脚绊倒右脚，用这首词报答爱。

我曾经爱过你；爱情，也许，  
Я вас любил; любовь еще, быть может,

在我的心灵里还没有完全消失；  
В душе моей угасла не совсем;

但愿它不会再去打扰你；  
Но пусть она вас больше не тревожит;

我也不想再使你难过悲伤。  
Я не хочу печалить вас ничем.

我曾经默默无语地，毫无指望的爱过你，  
Я вас любил безмолвно, безнадежно,

我既忍着羞怯，又忍受着妒忌的折磨；  
То робостью, то ревностью томим;

我曾经那样真诚，那样温柔的爱过你  
Я вас любил так искренно, так нежно,

但愿上帝保佑你，另一个人也会像我一样爱你。  
Как дай вам бог любимой быть другим.

“上田，”我也预感到什么，失神地怔怔叫住上田龙也，“艾莎来找我之前有没有跟你说过什么原因？”

“原因啊......”上田想了想，“他只说是隔了这么久，想来看看你这辈子过得好不好，看完就回高加索。”

“我觉得没那么简单。既然你都可以随时通过连结来感应我的位置，那么他和我的连结一定比你更强，今年我都二十七岁了，照理来说他应该二十年前就知道我的存在了，想看我这辈子怎么样的话她早就能来了，为什么现在才到日本找我？”

“这，这我不知道，艾莎肯定有她自己的想法。其实先前她就派过吸血鬼来日本代替她看望你的，不过这次她想自己来，因为我是在日本出生的嘛，所以她就命令我来带路了。”

唉，那些她派来的吸血鬼应该就是成宫说“前赴后继跋山涉水来送死”的那一批吧。我紧张起来，莫名的不安牢牢抓紧我，我感觉每个皮肤毛孔都在战栗地闭合，“你再想想，绝对有被遗漏的地方。”

“我真的不知道啊！”上田被我吓着了，手忙脚乱地在原地踱步，“嘛，说不定他就是突然想起来要找你了，或者他想来日本玩一圈呢？你别一惊一乍的，搞得我也担心死了，艾莎都怀孕一年多了，你要相信他，他是最强的吸血鬼，他不会让自己出事的......”

“什么？怀孕？”我愣住了，“艾莎不是雄性吗，我在以利亚的记忆里明明看见的是一只雄性吸血鬼，千真万确！”

“哦，这一点你有所不知。除去被同化的人类以外，其实所有胎生下来的吸血鬼都是雄性的，极少数纯种在特定时间段里会分化性别，男性第二性征逐渐消退，睾丸素和精子数量减少，生长出卵巢和子宫，从雄性转变为雌性以完成传宗接代的任务，也就是你们生物学家说的‘序列性雌雄同体’，怀孕周期长达24个月。这不稀奇，沙蚕、红鲷鱼、牡蛎，很多动物都具备这种习性，吸血鬼的首领一脉就是其中之一，而艾莎选的配种对象就是我。”

雌性吸血鬼，糟糕，她不会是去研究所附近来找我了吧......“艾莎转化为雌性以后的相貌，长什么样子？”

上田毋庸置疑的自信：“那当然是很漂亮的了！长头发，瘦瘦高高，很漂亮，非常漂亮。”

我指指手边的125，“你仔细看看，艾莎是不是和他有点像？”

上田皱眉思索道：“如果非要比较的话，倒是有那么一点点像，艾莎的眼睛也是红色的——”

“那你又知不知道，雌性吸血鬼生产完毕之后，母体就会死亡？”

“艾莎没跟我说过这个。”吸血鬼的声音被硬生生地掐掉后半段，戛然而止，思维卡壳，抖抖索索地开口：“......你什么意思？”

“意思就是，我恐怕确实见过艾莎，但是我见到的已经是她的尸体。我想你说得对，以利亚死后她就没有独自继续活下去的动力了，她甚至聪明到明白转世的我也不再是她的以利亚，所以她之前都没来找过我，而是默默履行完了种族首领的职责，就准备怀孕生产，然后离开这个世界。你是她最信任的人，所以她选了你完成交配；你也是她最了解的人，所以她不想让你为她痛苦，就没有对你坦白吸血鬼交配的真正结果是什么，只想在死前和我做个简短告别。”

我一遍遍在心底思量，不知该怎么宣布这桩事实才能婉转些，却不忍心对他隐瞒，“她是研究所的第124号样本，被抓进实验室不过一天就死了，当时我是新人，教授没有允许我进实验室，我只负责处理她的尸体，做这些脏活累活。你记得我说125是我捡来的吗，就是在那里，艾莎的尸体里，是我亲手接生的，我不知道教授在实验室里对艾莎做了什么实验或者别的事，可如果你说的24个月周期是对的话，艾莎一定是被研究所的人弄早产了。亏得我还一直以为125是孤儿，原来他不是，他有亲生父亲啊。”

“所以，所以......”上田和125之间仿佛隔了一层穿不透的玻璃，目光经过绢纱过滤一般蒸发成云。

125还不明就里，颤颤地往我身后缩了缩，他看我的眼神让我如坐针毡。“Papa，上田叔叔他怎么了，怪怪的。还有，刚刚我就没听懂你们在谈什么，什么怀孕什么尸体，是、谁死了？”

“......”要告别了吗，要再见了吗，明明我的小家伙还没长大呢......我缓缓蹲到地上和他视线持平，难以启齿得像在播放慢动作，多少想要延长一点留下他的时间，“现在要你自己选了，两个爸爸，你要跟谁走？”

125看了看上田，又看看我，复杂的表情里我明显辨认出了不是爱的词汇。过了许久，他腕部一转，爪尖在地上掀起一阵粉尘，留下一个深刻无比的划痕，侧身粗暴地对着我的脖子咬了一口，这是他第一次切实在我身上用牙狠狠咬出一圈剧痛的淤青齿痕。咬完后他却比我先哭了，眼眸像两块烧红了的火炭，下唇不住地颤动犹如疾风中的花瓣，冰冻的眼泪扑簌扑簌向外涌流，“骗子！你们都是骗子！”

我就这样伫立在窗前，目睹他纵身跃出了两颗心的交界，消失在天幕里不见踪影。失去了太阳的月亮暗淡无光，连星星也不愿意出来见我，积蓄了数月的雷雨电鸣，终于一瞬间在我耳中炸裂开来。

*是的，第2章的时候125一出生就会说日语，就是因为他亲爹是日本人  
特种兵，就是牛


	18. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接番外的两章之后 回到松本润第一人称

21

125走了以后，家里就剩下了我同上田龙也以一种极其尴尬的氛围共处一室，艰难维持着野性和文明之间该有的距离。短短的几天我便清晰意识到人类和吸血鬼那道无法跨越的鸿沟，生物层面的力量相差太大，毫无弥补的方式，如果上田说的那些是真的，那么于他而言，我既是他上辈子的情敌，这辈子又多了一笔夺子杀妻之恨，他完全有理由毫不废话地就地正法杀了我。毕竟没有125的保护，我什么都不是，反观他已经远离日本社会好几十年，过的是丛林法则统治下胜者为王的血性生活，战斗时他喉管震动发出的声响早已不是人类的嗓音，而是一头老练的成年吸血鬼最原始的凶狠。以至于许多次下班回家同他面对面相见，我都不敢直视他的眼睛，那团瞳孔深处的蓝色像极了煤气灶上跳跃灼烧的危险火焰，仿佛下一刻就会引燃到我身上把我煅成灰烬。可能因为上田是吸血鬼族上一任首领使用自己的血直接同化的分支，他简直比纯种更像纯种，鼻腔牵动全身肌肉发硬发热，血液流动加速，凭他的力气足以单手把我按在地上捏碎我的头骨，再反手将断裂的肋骨插进我的心脏与肺腔，换句话说，只要他想，我必死无疑。

可是他却没有这么做。或者说，他心不在此，更像是彻底丧失了活力与斗志。

近来我每天都在偷偷观察上田的生活习性和日常动态，较之他过去开朗健谈、张牙舞爪的热血模样，艾莎的死讯将他彻头彻尾变成了另一个寡言的人。这些日子他一句艾莎相关的故事都没有向我提起，用长久的沉默来避免触及痛处、自揭疮疤；换作以前，他向我各种炫耀的得意神情几乎要比连中十次六合彩还高兴，话里话外满溢的欢喜都在告诉我，艾莎就是他此生存在的意义，她赋予他新生，他回馈以守护。而现在，一直指引他方向的灯塔忽地熄灭了，他猛然发现自己是个不及格的骑士，根本没有保护好他最想保护的人，甚至连对方是从什么时候开始抱有必死的决心来和自己交配都无从知晓。他的姿态是如此落寞无助，想哭都找不到去处，而同时他又似乎逐渐理解了艾莎所拥有过的痛苦：再强大的吸血鬼也不可能救回一具已然亡故的躯壳，爱人死了就是死了，即使是所谓的亡魂转世如我，也不复拥有前世的记忆情感。这就像是经过格式化的电脑机器，虽然可以无数次的重启刷新，但属于上田的那位“艾莎”永远都不会回来了。

深夜是最考验人的时刻，125不在，我的失眠指数急剧上升，往往独坐到天亮都难以入眠。穿过卧室的狭窄门缝和小夜灯的微光，我常能看见上田一言不发地看着客厅电视机旁摆放的那些大小不一的雪景球发呆——那是125上街回回都吵着要买的小玩意，不买就黏在商店橱窗前面赖着撒娇，“もう一回、もう一回”地双手合十拜托拜托，于是我买着买着就积累了许多。雪景球，雪景球，顾名思义，球里是闪光的亮片和水，模仿雪景而做的人造明亮景观，虚构的纯净世界，白色雪花飘荡在圆形天顶的玻璃星球，看得见却无法触摸，现实中估计只能在高加索山才能找到类似的实地。那片上田最熟悉的贫瘠土地：稀薄的大气，辽远的边疆，一年四季凛冽的寒风飞砂走石，然而缺少了艾莎的高加索还会是完整的高加索吗？我想这个问题的答案也许只有上田龙也自己清楚。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，除了家里这头心病难医的吸血鬼，其他麻烦事也一桩接着一桩找上门来，谁都不能让我省心。研究所的工作还在继续，成宫博士对于抓捕125的兴趣只增不减，尤其是这段日子在东京都内外多处出现疑似吸血鬼杀人抛尸的案件，通过下颚咬合力模拟测试比对过死者脖颈伤口后证实是和研究所被破坏属于同一吸血鬼所为，吓得我连忙心急如焚去看那些警方传来的现场勘探照片，种种迹象都在告诉我这就是小家伙闯下的祸无疑，我颈侧上被他咬伤的印记又开始担忧地隐隐作痛。

事到如今，局面愈发脱离原本的轨道变得对我们不利起来，(“我们”，没错，是“我们”，我已经把吸血鬼的命运和我自身连接在了一起），成宫进一步认定了这只他梦寐以求的强悍纯种的存在，主动请缨成为警视厅本次抓捕行动的特邀资讯组专家，利用普通民众一知半解的不安心理把骇人的野心包装得正义凛然，实在叫我作呕。偏偏这种紧急关头，我却不在125的身边保护他，上田也一蹶不振、帮不上忙，我的一己之力堪比螳臂挡车，无甚大用，只能暗中调取研究所的分析数据，争取抢在警方之前先去他们的推测地点预行搜查一遍，销毁掉吸血鬼活动的痕迹，然后期盼小家伙能够早早安全回家。随便他想怨我憎我、把我丢到一边都好......活着就行，但求他还活着就行。现在的我们都是与死亡共舞的生物，从无到有，从有到无，摇曳在悬崖的边缘，我已经没有心力和勇气再去重蹈伊利亚和艾莎的覆辙了。

“都一个星期了，你真的不打算吃点什么吗？”这样下去不行，吸血鬼接连数日滴水未进，上田就快要被他给自己施加的压力给压垮了。我硬着头皮去叫他，希望他能理我一下，不要自暴自弃，“冰箱里还有几包125没喝的血袋，嘛，虽然是我的血，你不嫌弃就喝几口吧，或者我带你去外面吃也没问题，生鲜市场怎么样？那里有活的禽类，幸运的话说不定还可以买到刚屠宰完的牛羊血，只要不去杀人，什么血我都会尽量帮你弄来的。”

“我不杀人。我答应过艾莎，如非必要都不会与人为敌。”上田蹲坐在沙发一角，精神状态大不如前。他伸出食指轻轻磨了磨身边的墙，太久没有磨尖的指甲钝得仅能抠下一地油漆碎屑的石灰粉末，脚趾前端被沾得花白，“你别管我了，我不饿。”

“不饿也要吃啊。万一125回来了，他也不会想要看见你这个要死不活的样子啊。”

我抬手想去拍他的肩膀，不料却被他猛地甩开：“那你想要我变成什么样子！我受够了，这跟我想的未来一点都不一样！这崽子你喜欢是吧？喜欢就拿去，我没那个能力照顾他！”

上田显然是动怒了几分，短而利的毛发如剑尺般沿着头皮从后脑勺迅猛地倒刺而上耸立起来，下颚的关节一活动就咯吱作响，让人不寒而栗。我无法控制地生出一额头的冷汗，切实地被他吓到了：“喂...喂，你可是他血缘上真正的爸爸，125已经失去妈妈了，他不能再失去你了......”

“那又怎么样，害死艾莎也有他的一份！艾莎是最强的纯种，要不是怀上了这崽子被他拖累，区区什么实验室研究所怎么可能抓得住她！而且要是，要是我知道生育的代价会是死亡，我从一开始就根本不会让她这么白白送命！”上田的说话声越来越小，本该愤恨的叫骂也越来越濒临崩溃，高大健壮的身躯佝偻着抱住折起的双腿，宛如一个在远航中迷路的旅客不知所措，百般不愿却不得不接受这一夜间翻天覆地的生死爱别离。在这个瞬间，他终于不再向我掩饰他的悲恸，这是上田第一次向我发出请求，也是我时隔多日第一次重新在他脸上看见希望的光芒，“我想艾莎了，松本润，能带我去看看她吗？标，标本也好。”

“标本”这两个字眼的残酷程度大于“尸体”以及其他任何描述，自己的爱人被当成博物馆的奇珍异兽供人观摩研究，不止是毛骨悚然的咬牙切齿，更是千刀万剐的处刑折磨。天知道我有多想说些什么来安慰他，至少向他道一句逝者安息死者已矣，可当我一想到手握解剖刀切开艾莎皮肤的人就是自己，我又有什么资格像个无事人似的展示加害者的怜悯？带他去研究所见艾莎最后一面是我唯一能够为他做的事，上田都把话说到这份上了，我也无所谓冒险不冒险了，为了125的亲生父亲也好，为了稍稍减轻一些我的罪恶感愧疚感也罢，我都必须帮他。

“待会儿我从安检口的正门刷卡进去给你带路，你就在后面跟着我的气味走，到了地方我会给你开门。”正如我们商量好的一样，上田轻轻一跃，整幅身体灵巧地倒挂在天花板的白炽灯上，夜视能力一流，躲过监控系统易如反掌，“唯一要注意的是负一层通风管附近有一段防盗红外线不要去碰，那装置连着即时警报，被发现了的话我也没辙。”

“小菜一碟。”不愧是炮中队队长的出身，战争的磨炼使他深谙潜伏的诀窍要领。他四掌牢牢攀附于墙壁边缘，指尖朝内微扣，兽类突起的手腕肌鞘紧贴瓷砖，肩背伏地而行的流畅线条优美凌厉隐蔽身形，单薄的衬衣清晰可见一条脊骨夹在两侧肌肉间稍稍凹陷，呼吸随着敏锐的嗅觉收放自如，从鸟瞰的角度观察地面目光如炬。

做完虹膜扫描，我心情沉重地开启了那扇断送无数吸血鬼生命的大门。这座规模不小的的陈列室整齐排放了124个立式恒温缸，分别装有东京生物研究所成立以来捕捉到的124具吸血鬼标本，还有一些其他零散的小型玻璃器皿专用于存放单独分割出来的器官或骸骨，装满了足足六十余个货柜。可笑的是，就是这么阴森可怕的地方，乍一看，水波嶙峋的美轮美奂光影很容易让人联想到海洋馆里豢养鱼类的漂亮水族箱，但那象征着生，这却充斥了冰冷的死，说它是处无情的地下陵墓群也不为过。我屏气凝神往前走，上田想见的人就在右侧最后那一排的位置，漂浮在福尔马林液体中的艾莎安静得仿佛一件精心雕刻的艺术品，四散着长发在水晶棺里沉睡。黑暗中我听见吸血鬼陡然加快的移动声，本想提醒他放轻脚步小心为上，思忖片刻还是把话咽了下去。


	19. 22

22

研习生物学的学者和教授们，每个人的解剖手法都是不一样的，我记得读大学时就遇过一位儒雅老派的教师在给我们上解剖课时异常粗暴，一寸寸开膛破肚、抽筋扒皮，像个屠户一般毫无形象可言，厚如瓶底的眼镜片上飞溅的血沫子直看得我动魄惊心，和他平时温文尔雅的作风判若两人。而我始终不愿意破坏吸血鬼身体的美感，所有动作都尽可能地谨慎温柔。在我眼里他们是造物主出神入化的创作，入刀深浅偏差一分一厘都是暴殄天物，所以尽管当时我并不知晓艾莎与我的种种因缘纠葛，我对待她也一点没有马虎，防腐处理得当。我仔细打量艾莎，她身上除了几个只有我本人知道的缝合点和针线眼之外一切完好，（研究所的电击围捕法不会在死者皮肤表面留下伤痕），再加上吸血鬼天生面色偏冷色调，单单比较外观，她几乎看不出和活的有什么两样，完美得虚幻。

就像一枚雪景球，我想，孤绝的一块冰。如果她不来研究所打探我的下落，之后的悲剧就通通不会发生，是丰沛的爱如潮水淹没了她。不止是她，天顶上一如钢铁般的男人也动摇起来，强作冷静的面容在看见爱人的第一眼便喀嚓裂开了一条裂纹，任由情绪泛滥沸腾满溢，明明不是实体的思念总能折磨得人心如刀割。随即我发现上田紊乱的鼻息突如其来地靠近，那是他要行动的前兆，阻拦为时已晚。“让开，”他瞬移到我背后一把将我推远，自己站在离艾莎最近的位置，“我要把她带走。”

我没想到他几天没吃饭的劲儿依然那么大，吃痛捂住肩膀，但不敢大声喊，只得拼命掐低嗓子说话：“你疯了吗！怎么带？用什么带？带去哪儿？格鲁尼亚吗？没有这些仪器设备，等你到了格鲁尼亚，她人都要烂得光剩骨头了，你不要脑子一热就冲动行不行！”

“总之不能让她留在这儿，活要人死要尸，只有格鲁尼亚才是她该去的故乡！”上田激动地用手死死抵住恒温箱的缸壁，手指用力到发白，“就算我同意她留在这，其他吸血鬼也绝不会答应，你别忘了，这是他们的王。”

“好，你们不答应，可是不答应有什么用？艾莎已经不在了……”

“当然是为她报仇！这些年我们忍让得够多了，美国人，俄国人，还有你们的人，在我眼皮底下伤害了多少我的同族你知道吗？他们欺人太甚，明明是我们的地盘，我们却要活得小心翼翼，要不是看在艾莎的面子上，我怎么可能容许那些混蛋活到今天？”没有艾莎管制的上田活脱脱是一头恶犬，只对自己的首领效忠，我几乎能够穿越时空看见曾经那个杀人杀到麻木的日军将领就出现在我眼前。沉睡已久的仇恨苏醒过来，为爱而生的利爪，为爱而生的獠牙，颤抖的心和手，他只成为她的野兽，爱情以愤怒来计量，我震撼得无言以表，恍惚间后知后觉领悟他究竟拥有多么可怕的战斗力。“她是我的，我的王，我的艾莎，我要为她报仇，所有的吸血鬼都会为王报仇，不惜一切代价！”

天哪，他要做什么，莫非人和吸血鬼终究难免一战？艾莎苦苦维系了百年的和平假象一旦被打破，后果不堪设想，只会两败俱伤。没时间多想，我豁出去了，不能让上田胡来，“别再说王不王和报仇的事了！你还不明白吗，她根本就不想当这个王！你以为艾莎忍让那么多年，是为了重组兵力再和人类打一仗吗？她是不想挑起事端，她想让大家都可以安全平静地生活。现在她好不容易完成所有王该完成的任务离开了那座牢笼般困了她一辈子的大山，你为什么要把她再带回去，一句‘复仇’就把她做的一切都毁了！”上田的杀意蓬勃而出，近在咫尺，我能感到我的双腿都在恐惧地发软，全靠右手死死撑住身体才不至于虚脱倒地。“你看看你这几天都过的是什么日子，不人不鬼，痴痴癫癫，连你和艾莎的儿子都不要了是吗？你放过她吧，放过艾莎，也放过你自己，你其实什么都懂，死对于她才是真的解脱。”

“我，我......”上田的神情一再迟疑，一边是理智，一边是感情，自己与自己做着思想斗争。突然一道不属于我和上田的身影从角落走了出来，我都没留意到他是什么时候趁我们放松了警惕躲在那的：“什么嘛，原来她就是我找了三十年的Призрак в лесу，大名鼎鼎的林中幽灵居然是个母的，真是笑死人了。”

“成宫宽贵？！”我大惊失色，这个精神变态做什么都不合正常人的逻辑，我有太多问题涌到嘴边不知要问哪一个，“你不是回去了吗，我看着你出研究所的？你，你都听见了？为什么警报没响？你没有叫安保来？”

成宫穿着白大褂，面带微笑，双手张开表示自己并无携带武器，悠哉游哉朝我和上田的方向走来，全然没有害怕的意思：“放心，没有别人，你应该庆幸今天监控室里只有我一个人，否则现在你们俩就都已经是尸体了。”

“尸体？我倒要看看谁会变成尸体！”上田一见到可疑人员，不由分说就先几步跨到对方跟前抓起他的衣领直接把人按倒，成宫撞了个踉跄，毫无还手之力，就像是猎人屋中常有的挂在墙上的鹿头摆件一样被吸血鬼揪着头发高高吊起，听受他的质询，“是你杀了艾莎？”

“优秀，咳，太优秀了，如果你是纯种该多好，那么我就又能多一个实验品了......”无论怎么说，成宫和我都是没有超能力也没受过专业训练的肉体凡身，这番来势凶猛的撞击没人吃得消。成宫口中不断往外咳出受伤后的血浆，下颚到胸口都是粘腻的鲜红，把他越发兴奋的表情衬托得荒谬狰狞又诡异，“不过你猜错了，小朋友，你们首领不是我杀的，她死的时候我都根本不在日本。我只是听说东京研究所抓了一头手无缚鸡之力的雌性吸血鬼，体质孱弱，一无是处，我还破口大骂了他们一通：我要的是纯种，活的纯种，有着优良基因的纯种吸血鬼，而且是像你这样格斗能力超绝的雄性，他们浪费时间抓没用的雌性干什么，随便找个地方把它处理掉就得了。看来还真是人算不如天算，她弱不禁风是因为她怀孕了啊，是我亲手错过了得到她大好机会，咳，咳咳......”

行吧，就当我刚刚那些话都白劝了，上田也太轻易就被激怒了，成宫还非要当着他的面说什么“随便处理掉”艾莎，这不等于火上浇油吗？上田气极地粗野咆哮一声，抬头猛然磕向成宫的额头，这下骨头和骨头的碰撞，我在一旁看着都可以隔空感受到头盖被击穿的剧痛，整间地下室都弥漫着血腥的味道。“说，你们到底为什么要抓她！”

“因为吸血鬼只有在我手上才能体现出最大的价值！”成宫笑得猖狂无比，自豪地叙述着他心中那个尚未孵化的畸形美梦，我却在他脸上瞥见一丝孩童追热气球的纯真憧憬，一丝悲凉像清晨的雾消失在空气之中。“告跟你们坦白也无妨，我伟大的DNA改造人项目，Project of Genetically Modified Human，拷贝吸血鬼的基因替代部分人类基因，通过剪裁编辑基因组序列完成细胞功能突变，最终实现一个物种的集体进化。这是生物界的革命性尝试，我就快成功了，真的！我的实验品，我是说活下来的那些，虽然他们没有自主意识，存活时间也只有几天到十几天不等，但是他们已经具备了过人的体力和攻击性，就差一点，就差那么一点！松本，我的朋友，快告诉我，你们说的林中幽灵的孩子在哪里？之前来研究所杀人的那只吸血鬼也是他，对不对？没有比他更好的基因源了，我发誓，事后我会放他走，我会留住他的命，我只需要一组基因！”

所以这就是GMH对吗，那些停尸房里模样怪异的尸体，还有死相凄惨的四眼仔，要么是没命活到实验时长的失败实验品，要么是发现了秘密而被残忍灭口。我顿时觉得头皮发麻：“你们......至今为止做了多少实验？”

“东京只是美利坚设置在日本的一个试验基地罢了，我们还有更多，更多——这是国家秘密支持的科研项目，谁拿到了基因改造技术，谁就是新世纪的霸权强国！政府每年都会把批量的囚犯送到研究所供我做实验，他们本来就该死；那些为了钱自己送上门来的下等人嘛，我也有好好料理他们的身后事，抚恤他们的家人，这么说我也算是很道德的了吧？哈哈？”

“简直是不可饶恕......”上田的血管青筋齐齐暴起，一脚踢碎男人的膝盖，这一踢恐怕成宫接下来的一两个月都走不了路了。猎食者的凶悍不是以体型作为评判标准，比如猎豹和狮子，他们的体型比起大象之类要小上数倍，却能把它们在分秒之内撕成碎片，上田就是这样的典型。他的耐性消失殆尽，马上就要转动手腕像掰折一截树枝似的拧断成宫的脊椎：“你给我下地狱去吧，我怎么可能把125交给你！”

“为了救一个吸血鬼，害死一座山的同类，值得吗？”

“等等！”我听到成宫不屑的发笑和喃喃自语，急忙制止上田，想要问个明白：“你说什么一座山？”

成宫轻蔑一笑：“现在的高加索山，你们的老巢，没有首领坐镇，可是群龙无首，乱作一团啊。来之前的我就已经下了指令，翻遍整个格鲁尼亚也要把这只幼崽找出来，要我说，你们还是把它交出来吧，不然我可不能保证美军会在那里做些什么。”

拿全族吸血鬼的性命作赌注，这是在用调虎离山的计策逼着我们放弃挣扎，束手就擒。我拉住上田让他放手：“快走，现在不是和他纠缠的时候！”

看着暂时失去行动能力的成宫，上田咬牙切齿：“难道要我放了他？！”

“你杀了他也没有用，死了这个成宫，还会有第二个，第三个，你是杀不完的。”是我把事情想得太简单了，伊利亚是，艾莎也是。我们都天真地以为只要安分守己，一再忍耐退让，就能换取和平，实际却只会让他们得寸进尺。我拽走上田，趁着四下无人一路飞奔出研究所：“我们先出去再说，要是安部队带着武器来了，要想脱身就困难了。当务之急是尽快找到125，然后立刻回高加索准备迎战，靠走路肯定来不及，我去帮你们办假护照......”

上田诧异地问道：“你也做好复仇的觉悟了吗？”

“不是复仇，是别无他法，只能以战止战。”我回望他，“你的体力还挺得住吗，要不要喝一点血补给一下？”

“省着点你的血吧，接下来到了格鲁尼亚，你可是要给我儿子当一辈子的血包呢。”上田倏地把我的手搭上他的后背，奔跑速度超越了我，“抓紧了，我这就带你去找小崽子。”

我瞪大眼睛：“合着你一直都知道125在哪儿？？”

“废话，他是我儿子，他身上的气息我闻过一次就不会忘。”


	20. 23

23

直到凛冽的风仿佛要把我的灵魂从身体里给吹出来一般锐利地拍打在我脸上，我望着满眼荒凉的冰川雪原，泛着霜亮银光的松林，双脚切实踏在全是白色构成的晶莹地面，内心总算有了一丝后怕的波澜。不过不是后悔，只是惊讶，真没想到我会为了一只吸血鬼做到这个份上，活到二十八岁的我从没离开过东京半步，如今这一走，俨然就是没法回头的不归路。十个小时的飞机，将我带来格鲁尼亚，我打了个喷嚏搓搓鼻子，这里是世界的边缘，时间的尽头，看不见城市，看不见海，天际只有无限盘旋悲鸣的鹰和秃鹫，即使是如此强大且傲视一切生物的他们，对于面前的高加索山也只能悻悻然望而生畏，伸展双翅难以飞越。而我呢？这一路上不可思议的平静，高原反应和强烈的紫外线在我身上也没有造成太大的不安，在飞机上的漫长等待过程也是，披上毛毯就可以心如止水地看完两部电影，好像研究所里的所见所闻都是一场黄粱遗梦。我一直在想，我真的准备好要直面战争的残酷了吗，这些我所做的以及将要做的事，会成为百年后宏大史诗夹缝中的匆匆几页吗？还是“危险”的催动力和诱惑的激越动荡已经超过了我的恐惧，使我感知变得迟钝，做出偶然冲动的行为？

我不知道，也许我只是无法容忍失去125的生活，并没有那么多高尚复杂的情愫，人都是这样，不管嘴上吹嘘得有多好听，到头来不过是在为了自己所爱所盼，拼命去争，拼命去抢。枯木掩映的地面被我们生生行出一条迂回的路径来，我略带狼狈地背着我的大登山包跟在轻车熟路的成年吸血鬼后面走，不一会儿就累得浑身汗涔涔的，125抓着我的手轻轻晃了晃，语气在犹豫中夹带了几分期待：“Papa，这里是我们的新家吗？”

由于过于冰冻的天气，就连125那双冷血动物的爪子握在掌心都显得温暖无比。我明白他对于家的概念就是在我身边，刚想说话，上田倏地从高处跃下如履平地，不高兴地拽起125另一只手强迫他抬头看自己，一撮刘海桀骜地落到额前，像极了什么山田组的黑帮老大，“喂小子，你也该改口了吧？我才是你亲爹！”

“我不！”125略略略地吐着舌头调皮，一转眼便松开上田，占尽个子小的便宜钻进我宽大的羽绒服里带来一阵寒气，只从拉链间昂起一张恃宠而骄的脸蛋，“Papa，他凶我！打他！”

“就他？你自己问问你这个假爸爸，慢慢吞吞，他能打得过谁？”上田的眼睛狭长，颧骨又高，眉毛一挑就很容易显出不怒自威的凶相，其实人很不错，性情直爽坦率。他看我步伐吃力，急性子地一把拿包扛到自己肩膀帮我分担，我发现我果然还是比较喜欢这样骂骂咧咧和我说话的他，不像前一阵子，看着都憋屈。“拿来拿来，墨迹死了，不如我背。”

这条连结着我与吸血鬼的联系难以斩断，我很高兴。在这一切的陌生之中，至少还有他们两个是我熟悉的老样子，一个不分冬夏都穿短袖T恤，一个刚到山区就脱了累赘的上衣、粗略地用皮带绑住下半身的裤子赤裸腹肌行走，和畏寒的我形成鲜明对照，打打闹闹没个歇息。那天上田带我去找125，小家伙正在家门口前来回徘徊，似是也有着急事情要来找我，刚见面就小狗样的急不可耐跳到我身上查探我的安危；星辰黯淡的夜晚，漆黑一片里被他黏黏糊糊地又舔又嗅，不用细看都知道他精神抖擞得很，没受一点伤害，我始终吊着的心总算稍微安定了下来。但当我问起他这些日子都去了哪里，为什么杀人，上田却神秘兮兮和他对视一眼，挤眉弄眼交换了秘密，扭头向我闭口不谈：“哎呀不要问了，有些事嘛，男人还是不知道的好。”我总觉得其中必有古怪。

算啦，不想说就不说了吧，不追究也就不追究了，125现在好端端地和我在一起就是最好的结果。我和上田都没跟他详细说明这次来格鲁尼亚的具体缘由，只当这是短途旅行，好比普通夫妻递交完结婚届以后回老家走亲戚一样，带他来见见远在地球另一端的新朋友，也是他真正的家人（虽然他貌似已经隐约猜到了些什么不对劲的气氛，还语气紧张地叮咛了我好几次“以后不要去研究所了”）。“可是走了这么久，我怎么一头吸血鬼也没看见？”我拿小刀麻利地割断钩住我裤角的干树枝和荖藤蔓，觉得自己也变成了一只入乡随俗的荒蛮动物，手脚并用向上攀爬，“不是说你们都在这儿住了几百年吗？”

上田又是一副看傻子的表情看我，在这方面他才是专家，“亏你还读过什么非自然生物学，大白天的这么强光照着，怎么可能会有吸血鬼现在顶着大太阳在外面乱晃？”

“那你呢？我看你和125都只是不喜欢光而已，不至于到怕光的程度。”

上田瞥瞥125，忽然有些得意，“我反正是习惯了，阴天晴天有没有强光都无所谓，也可能是我的混种体质本身就很耐晒。他嘛，估计都是遗传我的吧。话说他生下来就会讲日本语这一点也是遗传我的吧？普通吸血鬼哪有这么好基因，他们在荫蔽处待得久了，当然适应不了。”

这样珍贵的直面亲密接触大量吸血鬼的研究机会太难得了，我学院派的职业病又犯了，急忙好奇追问：“那么要去哪里才能找到活的野生吸血鬼？”

“好好好，大生物学家，你就站在这里等着瞧吧。”

上田走到一处被雪覆盖的断崖挑了块顺眼的石桩踩住，用足脚跟的后蹬力牢牢抵住岩石，这一刻他恰好站在日光的暗面，宛如短跑运动员在起跑前单腿跪地的发力姿势，自上而下沫浴着叶瓣丛里漏过的斑驳反光，高昂颈项长长哮了两声，像狼，像狐狸，像虎，像亚洲黑熊。我恍然想起我曾经也听过125发出类似的咆哮，这些动物的吠叫通常是一种富有含义的沟通信号，打招呼、进攻指示、玩乐嬉戏、透露追踪位置，音调的任何细微变化，表达的情感或意思都可能千差万别。仅仅几分钟不到，更多暗哑浑厚的呼啸陆续从山体深处传来，从肺部挤压出来的低吟此起彼伏，波浪般参差不齐，不知不觉在八方靠拢，逐渐将我和125包围其中，不由得让我想起一条中国的成语叫做“四面楚歌”。在无法提前确定对方意图的情况下，我的潜意识早就把125当作保护对象，想也没想就条件反射地把他揽到我背后，可是我很快反应过来自己完全判断错误，因为远离了人类社会，所有我所遵从的历法道德全部自动退化成了无用物。身处吸血鬼的国度，一切原始而本能，我简直就是一块毫无防护措施的肥肉不请自来，他们才不会无缘无故伤害作为同类的125，只会被我这个猎物的气味吸引而至，涎着口水蠢蠢欲动。

肉食动物杀生天经地义（确切地说他们是血食），环顾周遭遍目都是横流的屠戮与欲望，离我最近的那头吸血鬼距我不足半米远，身材脂肪率绝对在8以下，四肢盘踞在地上就像一只巨大剧毒的科摩多蜥蜴，已然抢占先机踱着步子绕着我静静打转了许久，就等待上田一个首肯便可以立刻下手将我一举拿下。他的鼻尖湿漉漉的，散发出微弱的冬天积雪融化的泥土味，两个眼窝深邃犹如一对不可见底的石窟，阴戾的目光饥肠辘辘，每每对我打量一次就刀片似的要在我身上剐下一层皮，那架势几乎是想用眼神把我撕成碎片吞进腹中。这是一场博弈，看谁先把对方的耐性和胆量耗尽，同样这也是一场胜者的游戏，弱者的挣扎与恐慌是他品尝战果时最好的调味剂。强烈的不适感沿着脊椎直冲向我的天灵盖，我无可抑制地呼吸发紧、筋肉僵硬，却又对此激动兴奋到不行：如果问我什么样子的吸血鬼是最迷人的，那必定是狩猎时的他们！这就是人类向往又畏惧吸血鬼的原因，多么漂亮的毛发，多么充实的躯干，多么矫健迅猛的动作，多么傲视万物的姿态，朝闻道夕死也值得。

摸一下，就让我摸一下。我暗暗打定主意，缓缓鞠下腰来屈膝蹲坐，狠心往自己大腿掐出一道淤青，疼痛让我清醒了不少，也让我鼓足勇气把手悄悄伸向一旁使我着迷的可怕野兽。只是还没等我触碰到对方半根毫毛，125倒先气势汹汹地蹦了出来，一巴掌啪嗒打掉我的手腕，呲着犬牙扭头直冲其他吸血鬼的方向奶声奶气一通嘶吼，吓得他们连连后退几步，又不甘心地再度凑前怒吠几句以示反击，却也敌不过这只初生牛犊不怕虎的小家伙，纷纷摸不着头脑地散了开去，不明白争夺区区一餐食物有什么必要搞得如此剑拔弩张。

可是我明白。想当年在考研究生入学资格时，《吸血鬼行为观察和肢体语言》这门课我得的是满分，这些简单动作骗不过我。尾巴直立，身体前倾，獠牙外露，左爪按压在我胸口，充满褫夺意味地把我仰面推到雪地上，这是典型的宣告主权方式，通过威胁与竞争来维护自己的地盘、小弟、猎物，猫猫狗狗都一样，翻译成人类的句子就是“这是我的，谁也不准动”。我忍不住看着他的小身板笑了笑，别人不过是嘴馋了来抢食，只有他是认真地在生气——大概他既是生气竟敢有人觊觎他看上的东西，也不乐意见我对除他以外的吸血鬼感兴趣——我没想到125的占有欲和领地意识这么强烈，强悍的种族背景天赋加上可爱得足以迷惑敌人放低戒心的外表，要是长大了，我还真没把握能够控制得了他。

我投降，我投降，我举双手投降总行了吧，不管怎么说125以后都是要继承艾莎首领头衔的人，当着其他吸血鬼群众的面，我多少也得配合他一下，帮他建立一点大哥的威望。一丝流窜的相互牵制的动物性在我和他身体之间犹如水草生长于大洋海底游动，我的零抵抗让小家伙来了劲，他慢条斯理贴近我的身体深嗅我的味道，脸、耳、鼻、唇，不放过一沟一壑，就像是禁断患者闻见了最想要的精神毒药，眼底燃烧的篝火通明，将这些天未得满足的欲望一展无遗地暴露出来；而我听见他几下连续低吟的共鸣，毫不避讳地对视他的瞳孔，没有一点逃跑的念头，甚至故意扯松衣领露出我的颈动脉，饶有趣味地看他接下来将要做出什么壮举。咚咚，咚咚，咚咚，我的年轻、凶猛、不成熟的小勇士，视线不由自主被我的脖颈吸引过去，你一定听见我脉搏呼唤你的声音了吧，此时你一定很想在我血管咬上一口吧？这原本就是一条食物链上下级间发生的畸形恋情，你越是想我，就越是饿，越是饿，就越想咀嚼，想要饮血。来，告诉我，你对我的爱欲和食欲，生殖与觅食，哪一个主导你，哪一个占上风，还是它们从来都糅杂结合在一起，让你喜欢我到想要吃了我？

吸血鬼的嘴唇很快不出意外地重重压了上来，离家出走归来的他显然比之前放肆多了，也更懂得如何使用自己的舌头，我真怀疑他一个人都在外面干了些什么，（比如报名了性爱补习班之类），怎么好像吻技也长进不少，连法式湿吻都学会了，舌尖抵着我的上颚舔掠，推推放放地来回勾缠我的舌，蹭着蹭着就要往里滑。循环七秒的吻交互倒叠，两片饥渴湿润的肉彼此摩擦，我很怀念这张甜蜜的小嘴，就像一块不会融化的冰冻玻璃，分分秒秒都要把我的体温吸走，呼出的热气也被瞬间挥散；我情不自禁伸手顺着他的发际抚到耳后，偏过脸颊贴近他的鼻梁吻得更深更投入，哪怕他的爪子用力得快要把我胳膊给握断了，哪怕他的利齿已经刺进我的口腔少许，淡淡的痛楚和血腥味道反而给这多增了一种独特的享受，是别样的感官刺激。

“你记得我有多久没碰你了吗，唔。”我闷哼着不肯放开他的唇，又急切地想跟他说些什么，唇齿相依间也不知道他有没有听清我的话，125的状态比我还要混乱，自己眯着眼睛意乱情迷跨坐上我的腰，丝毫没有注意到周边围观群众的气氛变化。宣泄，只是宣泄，时间和空间都交溶缠绵在一起，要把之前错过的没做之事一次性都补偿回来，把过剩的生命力转化成为自然的抑扬顿挫。血液的气息一点点弥漫开来，整座密林都染上了男性荷尔蒙交织草木醇类的味道，淫靡和清新二者违和地碰撞冲突，直引得聚集的吸血鬼愈发多了，各自摩拳擦掌胃口大开，亢奋的眼眶充血泛红，竖起耳朵唾液淌了一地，却被上田及时怒声呵住赶回他们自己的住处，不得不忍气吞声夹着尾巴离开，毕竟在上田的眼皮底下他们都不敢造次。

这下无关人员都被清场了，地方也空旷许多，我一手撑在地上一手松松地搂住125怕他摔跤，膝盖推着他的后背轻轻顶了顶，小家伙柔软小巧的身体一不留神便向前一栽往我怀里扑进来。强者为王的丛林法则有什么干系，穷凶极恶的洪水猛兽又怎么样，我赌他有一万个胆子也不舍得弄伤我，谁是谁的还说不准呢，“刚刚在外人面前我算是给足你面子了吧，现在上田龙也也走了，Papa可以抱你了吗？”

125紧紧靠进我的颈窝，笑脸终于重新出现在他脸上，“我好想你，Papa，我每天都在想你。我听话，这次我跟Papa说好了，以后你去哪儿我就去哪儿，我再也不会乱跑了。”


End file.
